Kérdezz,I'll Answer!
by applepierush
Summary: Hungary decides to accept letters from any of you (of course,Austria played a huge role in it,with his advice)! Ask her -almost- anything,she's going to answer -or not-! (This letter fanfic doesn't intent to break any copyright rules. And,please,don't get scared;if you want to write,but have never done something like this before,just write!:) It's fine,it's my first time,as well.)
1. Halihó,emberek!

_**Halihó, emberek!***_

_****_So, Austria *imagining him with shiny,cute sparkles* adviced me to start this popular "ask-me-i'll-answer" thing! I'm still not so sure about it,but... _**próba,szerencse****_!

So,if you feel like,send me a message, with your questions! I'll be waiting for them!*starts reading some yaoi,while waiting*

Oh,yes. Please, try not to get _**túl***** _intimdating. I have my frying pan with me,and I'm not afraid to use it,as well.

_**A viszontlátásra******_,

Héderváry Erzsébet.

* * *

I think you could already figure out,that I'm a native Hungarian ( I just adore my language!),and an Elizaveta fan (she kicks ass!). I know,there is a Hungarian blog thingy by some American girl (love you,anywho you are!),but I haven't seen one with the letter theme! So I decided to start one! :) I hope you are going to send letters,actually,and suggest ideas,if you have any!

**Vocabulary**,

*** Halihó,emberek!**- Hi there,people! (or something like that :))

**** próba,szerencse!**- let's give it a try

******* **túl**- too (not like in "me too",but in "_too_ scary")

****** A viszontlátásra**- Goodbye!


	2. About Prussia (Lily levele)

Oh. My. _**Palacsintasütő***_. I just received my first letter! I'm happy, even through...

* * *

_Dear Miss Hungary,_

_It's nice to write to a female nation. um can i ask you about Prussia? what made you pick Austria over him? I kind of want to know if you where scared when he was dissolved as a nation. I know you fuss about him being rude and stuff, but are you still friends despite that? _

_I'm sorry if i'm being very blunt for my first letter to you. but it is some thing that has plagued me for a very long time._

_Love, _

_Lily_

_**Drága**** _Lily,

Oh, all the other options are boys? *quite new to this* That's sad. Gotta convince Ukraine, or Vietnam,or etc. to start their own!

*blushes a little bit,but smiles* Okay,then I'll leave the fussing out,and get to the point. Actually, he can be nice,if he wants. He has helped me a lot, when we were kids,and also,he was the one,who opened my eyes to me being a girl. _**De*****_, it won't change the fact,that he bullied me,also. I have always had a hard time (Turkey haven't made it any better,neither Mongolia),and he knew it. Still, he just continued hurting me (kinda). That alone,for me,was enough reason to not like him _that way_. Anyway, Roderich was the first one, who was nice to me, like, real nice,despite my rudeness. ( I still feel ashamed,when I think back on how many times I have beaten him up...)

I wasn't scared, I was more like _**szomorú******_. Don't tell him, but... someone as awesome as he is should still be a nation.

No, no, it's fine! :) You got revery right to ask it, since it's kind of misunderstanding and complicated.

Thank you for your letter, and, please, just call me Elizabeta, or Liz.

_**Szeretettel*******_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

Oh, hi there, people! :D

The very first letter... it just made my day! Thank you again, Lily. :)

I'm a bit worried... I hope, I didn't disappoint any of you! I'm just as awesome,as Gilbert, believe me! I-I just...need time. (Was it a good excuse?)

_**Vocabulary**_

***Palacsintasütő**- frying pan

****Drága**- dear

*****De**- but

******szomorú**- sad

*******Szeretettel**- with love


	3. Bullied? (Lily levele)

_Dear Miss Hungary,_

_Well boys are very immature. human's have a habit of picking on the girl's they like a whole lot. Maybe that's how Prussia was?_

_I'm very shy my self. i wish i could be more like you . Your one of the nations who does not bully America. When ever i want to do things i get very shy, Because i remember how badly he's bullied and i find my self unable to make friends or talk about my idea's._

_I...i think he does the being stupid stuff on purpose._

_What sort of weather are you having? it's very cold where i live right now. I really wish Spring where here so it would warm up!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Drága Lily,

... Oh, my dear, then Prussia took liking someone to a very new level, which I highly doubt.

_**Köszönöm*******_...*blushes,again* But,guess what,I'd like to be a shy,sweet lady from time to time, someone like you!

... America being bullied sounds unbelievable to me. I mean, he always looks so happy on Conferences, not like someone,who is being bullied.

Hey, but you wrote me! You need to be _**bátor****_ to do something like this! I know, it's oversaid, overused,but... don't give up! Try to open up a little bit - I know how hard it is-and stay true to yourself.

You mean Gilbert? No, I think he is truly this much of an idiot.

It's really _**hideg***** _over here,as well, and cloudy! Yeah, spring would be better, and my birthday would be closer!

May I ask where are you living? I'm in Budapest,at the moment.

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

So, thank you again, Lily!:)

_**Vocabulary**_

***Köszönöm**- thank you

****bátor**- brave

*****hideg**- cold


	4. Welcome,Wisconsin! (Wisconsin levele)

Oh, someone new! _**Köszöntünk*** _here,Wisconsin!

* * *

_Dear Miss, Hungary _

_Hello this is Wisconsin one of Americas daughters. We met when my father took me with to a meeting, I was the quiet dark haired girl sitting next to Romania. I doubt you would really remember that though. _

_So how have you been? I hope you are well. Has anything intresting happened lately? _

_Sincerely_  
_Samantha Lyn Jones_  
_Wisconsin_  
_P.S _  
_I sent along some fudge and ice cream._

Drága Samantha, (I hope calling you by your name is not a problem)

No, I remember you! I thought you were so pretty,and I felt sorry for you,at the same time. It must have been a punishment to get seated next to that... Romania. *can't think of any nicer to finish this sentence with* He didn't do anything dirty with you,did he?

Thank you for your question, I'm fine... well, kind of. There have been arguments about educational stuff, which really gets me tired. (But I'm really pleased to see how many kid wants to study,and I completely agree with them!)

How are you? Is everything fine? I just hope, yes.

P.S: Oh. My. Frying pan. It's really nice of you! I'm sending you some **szaloncukor**. I wish I knew,how it is called in English,but these are small sweets,which are usually eaten during Christmas time. You can find them with various flavour,and they are very _**finom****_!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

Again,here! I love you,reviewers! :D

Also, I'm sorry for that bad explanation of szaloncukor,but here is a better one from Wikipedia:

_**"Szaloncukor**_ (literally: "parlour candy") is a type of sweet traditionally associated with Christmas in Hungary. It is usually made of fondant, covered by chocolate and wrapped in shiny coloured foil, then hung on the Christmas tree as decoration."

_**Vocabulary**_

***Köszöntünk- **welcome

****finom**-delicious


	5. Sweets to the Extreme! (Wisconsin levele

_Elizabeta_

_No I don't mind you using my name if you don't mind me doing the same. _

_It wasn't that bad he hardly even saw me , he seemed really disracted. Why would he do something like that, He's not like France is he? _

_Yea I know what that's like us states have to out up with that too, there are times where I want to hurt someone. I'm doing ok really besides a few minor issues. _

_Wisconsin _  
_P.S. _  
_Thanks for the candy it was delicious I'll have to try and make some, I'm glad you liked my fudge. I can send you more if you want, I'm constantly baking things so it's no problem._

Drága Samantha,

Of course, I don't!

Oh, than I'm relieved. Well, let's just say... he is capable of doing so. Especially, when he is in his _**vámpír*** _mode.

Familiar feeling, and that just makes it even better if, after coming to an agreement,finally,someone starts it all. Over. Again.

I'm glad to hear that you're doing fine. If you have any problems, just tell me, I'm not that much of a help,but I'll try.

P.S.: Yes, I want! *happy face,with sparkling eyes*

Austria: *looks at Elizabeta* Why are you screaming?

No-Nothing!... _**Sa-Sajnálom****_...So, yes, I'd love some more. I kinda envy you, I'm not all that good with cooking. Hey,if you make some szaloncukor, tell me, how they turned out.

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

**_Vocabulary_**

***vámpír**- vampire

****Sajnálom**- I'm sorry


	6. Witches rule! (Wisconsin levele)

_Elizabeta _

_Oh I see well then it's a good thing he wasn't in that persona, I don't really know what I would have done. _

_Yes the frustration when that happens I just want to throttle someone. You can feel free to do the same with me even if I can do much, unless you need magic but I'm not that good at it. _

_Wisconsin_  
_P.S _  
_It's not that impressive I just have a lot if time on my hands, I did make a few they aren't nearly as good as yours, I sent a few as requested._

Drága Samantha,

Kill him,it sounds like a pretty good reaction to me. ( I'd be glad if someone did it already.)

Oh! Are you a _**boszorkány***_?*eyes sparkling* Cool, may I ask what kind of spells you can cast?

P.S.: Hey, don't say things like that! *eyes Wisconsin's szaloncukor* It looks tasty! Too bad I have to wait until Budapest gets here,she wants to try them too! And thank you,really. Just out of curiosity, do you like _**alkohol****_? Because I sent you Unicum, a hungarian liqueur!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

**_Vocabulary_**

***boszorkány**- witch

****alkohol**- alcohol

Oh, how I love doing this letter thingy! :)


	7. Lily got back! (Lily levele)

Lily is back _**újra***_!

* * *

_Dear Lizzie,_

_U huh! every one calls him an Idiot, and put down his ideas. I think he does the stupid thing cause when every one is fighting it breaks up into little groups, but when he does something people don't like, ever one bands together to make fun of his ideas, or just to berate him._

_People who get bullied put on happy face's so other's don't see how their affected. Their called Mask's._

_And i live in America, in Virginia, my home is best know for peanut's, ham's and yummy crab!_

_My hobby is collecting things, from books, to purse's, to pretty rocks and sea shalls and anything else!_

_What about you?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

__Drága Lily,

Well,now that you say,it's kinda true. But there are some countries (me, Roderich, Feliks,and Lily), who actually think his ideas over! Still, most of the time his thoughts are... _**nevetséges****_! Next time he's bullied again, I'll be sure to teach them a thing,or two!

Virginia... _**aranyos*****_ name! Oh, I love peanuts! I will visit that place one day!

_**Nos******_,I like horse riding, and swordplaying! I also fond of reading well-written love stories, yaoi mangas, and tamagochis!

Pretty rocks are my soft spot, but, unfortunately, I don't have a lot of them, since Hungary has no oceans.

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

Woah! 10 reviews?! Holy God...:')

_**Vocabulary**_

***újra**-again

****nevetséges**-ridiculous

*****aranyos**-cute

******Nos**-well (like "Well, let me talk about...")


	8. Getting a bit Personal (Jennie levele)

**_Ó Istenem!*_**Sorry for being away for so long! Anyway, here's Jennie's letter!

* * *

_Dear Hungary,_  
_My name is Jennifer but i have various other names depending on my mood. Jennie for a good mood, Jen for a bad mood, etc..._

_Anyways! I have a few questions to ask_

_1. What do you think of Russia/ Ivan Braginsky (did I spell that right?)_

_2. Who is your favorite country?_

_3. What is Hungary like? In elementary school we had this cool program where people all around the world came to visit and my group got to meet people from Hungary. All I remember was they had cool accents or something.._

_4. Is it true that ,in Hungary, water polo is a popular sport?_

_5. Who is Romania? _

_Thank you for taking the time to read my letter/message!_

_Gracias! Que tengas un dia maravilloso! _  
_(I'm Mexican by the way...)_

_(Translation: Thank you. Have a marvelous day!) _

_P.S Sorry for any errors found. I'm using my phone_

Drága Jennie ( I dare to think,you're happy now),

_**Oké-zsoké!****_ Let's see them.

1, Actually, my feelings are kinda mixed. (And yes,you did.) You know, I was under his control for quite a long time, and thus faced a lot of hardships - I frankly _**gyűlöltem*****_him during that period (although I got to learn Russian, which I find useful now). Nowadays, as far as I think, I don't have any problems with him.

2, Huh... it's a though question. If I had to choose by the representatives; I'd say Poland, Austria, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, and that guy, who always carries that adorable _**jegesmedve******_ with him ( I can't remember his name)! But, If I had to choose by the country itself, it would be Japan! Those cherry trees are so romantic!

3, Hmm, how do you mean? Sorry,but it would take a veeery long time to talk about this awesome country, although I'd do it gladly! Really? Well, I'm happy my people kind of amused you!

4, Yes, it is, and we love it! Actually, we love any water sports, and do great in championships!

5, I'd rather not answer this question, _kedves_. It would not be pretty. Google him, please. Or-no. Enjoy your innocence, while you can.

Oh! I should be the one, who says thanks! I liked these questions.

_**Köszönöm szépen, viszont kívánom!*******_

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: I haven't found any of them. From phone? How? Cool!

* * *

Hahaha, yeah, sorry for taking sooo long! Nevermind. And, yes, in the 2. question, there's an implied _CanHun_ , just because I can! No, joking, but I can imagine Hungary liking cute, and quiet Mattie! Or his Kujimaro. Or both. :)

I hope I did this okay, Jennie! :)

_**Vocabulary**_

_*** Ó Istenem-**_ Oh my God

_****Oké-zsoké!**_- Okie-dokie (I guess it's written like this...?)

_*****gyűlöltem**_- loathe (in past tense)

_******jegesmedve**_- polar bear

_*******Köszönöm szépen, viszont kívánom!**_- Thank you very much, I wish the same!


	9. Always Romania (Georgia levele)

I'm kinda "popular" among the American States, _**vagy nem?***_

* * *

_Hello Mrs. Hungary!_

_I'm Georgia, one of America's states! I went to the world meeting along with my sister, Wisconsin! You don't actually like Romania alot, do you?...This might be a tiny bit overwhelming but...I'm kinda like his "go-to partner for agriculture and stuff" and half of my sister cities merged with him...PLEASEDON'THITMEE!_

_I hope you like peaches, miss! I sent some peach cobbler I made! All of my sisters and friends say it's very good!_

_Georgia(Samantha Portia Jones)_

Drága Georgia,

Oh, nice to meet you! I think, I remember you, as well; you were that cheerful girl, who always tried to grab Wisconsin's attention, no?

*takes a deep breath* Calm down, Bözsi. Calm down. Breath in, breath out. In. Out.

**Austria**: Uhm, hello. S-Sorry for the sudden change, but Erzsi went for... *hears things breaking*... a walk. She asked me to tell you to take care of yourselves, and if he does any bad things, just come and tell her. She's going to teach him a thing or two.

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_ (and Roderich Edelstein)

P. S. : Hi, Georgia! It's me again, Hungary. _**Nagyon finom**** volt!**** _Your relatives and friends aren't lying. As a thanking, I sent back some Hungarian sausage! I hope you like them.

P. S. S.: Just call me Erzsébet, or Erzsi.

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***vagy** **nem?**_- am I not?

_****Nagyon finom volt!**_-It was very delicious!


	10. Watch out,an angel! (Wisconsin levele)

_Elizabeta _

_I don't really think I would be able to do that, no matter what other's would think. _

_Yes I am and I think I'm a grey witch I do both white and black magic. _

_Wisconsin_  
_P.S. _  
_Well I guess I should be more positive, well I hope you both enjoy them. Yes I do drink every now and again, I really like the taste of this liquor I'll have to save this for a special occasion._

Drága Samantha,

What a sweetheart you are... _**Angyali***_!~

Woah! How did you learn it? Is it learnable, at all?

Szeretettel,

_Erzsébet Héderváry_

P. S.: That **rohadt**** Csinszka (Budapest), and Gyula (Sopron) ate them all!... But they said, it was yummy, so it must have been. Those frickin' kids. Oh,I hope, anyone who tries it will like it.

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

**_*Angyali!_- **angelic

_****rohadt**_- damn


	11. On my Way (Saubure levele)

Oh. My. Palacsintasütő. Saubure here.

* * *

_Bonjour Hungary,_

_Saubure: I'm Saubure France's little sister how are you? _

_2p Saubure: I'm her 2p self! * waves*_

_Saubure: Unfortunately... I'm stuck with this freaking idiot._

_2p Saubure: That... that was so mean!_

_Saubure: That's the damn point stupid! * hits 2p self on the head with a huge dictionary*_

_2p Saubure: Hungary, make my 1p self stop being mean to me! * cries*_

_Saubure: ...don't listen to her she's faking._

_2p Saubure: How did you know!?_

_Saubure: I'm you that's why!_

_2p Saubure: Hungary, please don't try visiting her house it's filled with creepy ghosts and the the undead! The forest in front of the mansion has lots of carnivorous plants that can eat you or steal your soul!_

_Saubure: Don't tell her that! No one will want to visit me then!_

_2p Saubure: But it's true! Did you know that my 1p self's personality is a strange mix of 2p Germany and 1p Romano? She's lazy, rude, and stubborn as a mule!_

_Saubure: Fermez stupide! ( shut up stupid) * attacks 2p self*_

_2p Saubure: * screams* SAVE ME!_

_From,_

_Saubure and 2p Saubure_

_((Saubure is a small, French-speaking fictional European country, which stretches in a strip from Switzerland, through the alps between France and Italy, to the Mediterranean Sea.))_

Drága, _drága_ Saubures,

_**Atya. Úr. Isten.***_I'm on my way! Try not to kill each other, until I get there!

_**Félelemmel****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

Hahaha, Saubure looks hella fun! :D

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Atya. Úr. Isten.** _- Oh. My. God., practically

_**** Félelemmel**_- With fear


	12. A Sweet Topic (Lily levele)

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I think some of his more over the top idea's are to break the tension that forms in the room from fighting._

_And i'm glad you think them over first, he needs more people in his corner. And i'm glad he's going to you to defend him, he needs SOME ONE to teach those bullies a lesson for him._

_Also you can find pretty shells and such high in the mounten's due to a lot of the earth once being underwater!_

_I like fall over summer, because that's my birth season, and all the yummy pumpkin treats! what sweets do you like best?_

_Love, _

_Lily_

Drága Lily,

Well, I wouldn't exactly say I'm in his corner, but he surely has some good ideas. Oh, he's strong enough without my help, I'm positive of that. Nonetheless, if he's bullied without a reason, I'll kick those bullies' ass!

... I feel a bit _**féltékeny.*** _

Haha, that's the other way round with me; I have mine in the summer. Pumpkins are finom!

Hmm... well, I love cakes; Dobostorta, and Rigó Jancsi are my favourites! I also like Sachertorte! Well, you could say I'm a big cake fan. And you? What kind of sweets do you like?

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***féltékeny- **_jealous

Of course, Dobostorta and Rigó Jancsi are hungarian sweets. :)


	13. Listing All The Hungarian Words Used

Hi! It's the writer now. So, I thought of listing all the hungarian words used up till now. It might make it easier for you, and for me, as well! (Because I'm a bit confused; I don't want to mark a word which was used before).

Anyway, here it goes:

1, ** Halihó,emberek!**- Hi there,people!

2, **próba,szerencse!**- let's give it a try

3, **túl**- too (not like in "me _too_",but in "_too_ scary")

4, **A viszontlátásra**- Goodbye!

5, **Palacsintasütő**- frying pan

6, **Drága**- dear

6, **De**- but

7, **szomorú**- sad

8, **Szeretettel**- with love

9, **Köszönöm**- thank you

10, **bátor**- brave

11, **hideg**- cold

12, **Köszöntünk- **welcome

13, **finom**-delicious

14, **vámpír**- vampire

15, **Sajnálom**- I'm sorry

16, **boszorkány**- witch

17, **alkohol**- alcohol

18, **újra**-again

19, **nevetséges**-ridiculous

20, **aranyos**-cute

21, **Nos**-well (like "Well, let me talk about...")

22, **Ó Istenem-** Oh my God

23, **Oké-zsoké!**- Okie-dokie (I guess it's written like this...?)

24, **gyűlöltem**- loathe (in past tense)

25, **jegesmedve**- polar bear

26, **Köszönöm szépen, viszont kívánom!**- Thank you very much, I wish the same!

27, **vagy** **nem?**- am I not?

28, **Nagyon finom volt!**-It was very delicious!

29, **Angyali!- **angelic

30, **rohadt**- damn

31, **Atya. Úr. Isten.**- Oh. My. God., practically

32, **Félelemmel**- With fear

33, **féltékeny**_**- **_jealous

Woah, I do love using hungarian words.~

**Erzsébet**: You mean me, right?

Of course, Lizzie. Of course.

**Erzsébet**: Want me to hit you until you cry?

Hah! She quoted from Clannad-!

**Austria**: *sighs* See you, readers, soon. Wish luck for applepierush.


	14. Don't Give Up! (Shira levele)

Oh, welcome Shira here!

* * *

_Drága Erzsébet,_  
_Hi! Shira is my Hebrew name, can you call me that? It means 'song' or to sing. Funny, it's like I grew to fit it. I love singing and dancing, (and playing piano/flute/accordion,) and a list of my favorite manga/anime titles are probably about as long as my possible careers. (Hint: relatively long.) Sometimes I wish I had a frying pan, or that I had the excuse that I used to be a boy to be rough, or mouth off to people. I'm afraid I'm too headstrong, and overly dramatic. My sister is 11 1/2, and since she was 8, has been asked out more than 20 times. I don't like trying to make friends with kids from school (it makes me feel like I'm trying too hard)... but I sometimes feel left out with my own friends. Have you ever tried continuously to do something, even though the chances of you succeeding were close to none?_  
_Todah and Shalom,_  
_Shira_

_**Édes***_ Shira,

First of all, love you for the hungarian greeting.

Of course I can call you that.

Oh, a real talent here!*claps* Lucky you; I can only play the piano, and my singing is worse than _**Anglia****_'s cooking.

My, my, you don't need to be a boy to act rough! Even through being nice is better, when needed, just be it; girls are allowed to be rough from time to time, too. (Honestly, my time to time was a huge period of my life,so I'm not the one to lecture you about it...)

_**Hányszor?!***** _Waoh, that's a lot! And she's so young! She must be pretty, and nice.

Why don't you tell your friends how you feel? You ought to let them know they are doing something wrong!

Well, your last sentence sums up my childhood, and part of my teenage years pretty well. Yes, I have, and I'm happy that I never gave up on trying to find something like a family.

Have you? ( But I guess, the answer is yes)

Please, don't give up, even if you feel like; hard times only make you stronger, and sooner or later you'll succeed!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet _

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Édes-**_sweet

_****Anglia**_- England

_*****Hányszor?!**_ - How many times


	15. Plans for Spring (Maryland levele)

Another State! Haha, I feel like a _**mágnes*** _of them!

* * *

_Hello Miss Hungary!_  
_This is Maryland! Or Anna which ever one you'll like to call me!I'm Another one of America's states!How are you doing!So how do you feel about ? I heard that you hate him so much! So what is it like in Hungary?I'm trying to think of a place to get away on spring break..if my boss lets me off for spring break..Well anyway write back soon! _

_Anna T. Jones / The state of Maryland_

Drága Anna,

I'll go by Anna, because it's more friendly that way!

Thank you very much, I'm fine. Finally, peace came after those painful quarrels about school, and everything... So, all in all, I'm fine! And you? How are you? Is everything okay?

Oh, the question of my life; I still have mixed feelings about him. On one hand, I kinda like him; he can be nice, and helpful if he wants, and a good company. On the other hand, he always had that wicked side of him which just made me hate him. He always laughed about my problems, and sometimes, gave me more troubles!

Oh, considering of coming here? I'd be happy to kind of show you around my _**imádnivaló****_ country! Yeah, bosses... I have a strict one. (Sometimes it's good,sometimes not.)

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***mágnes- **_magnet

_****imádnivaló** _- adorable, but I meant it more like lovely here


	16. Relatives (Ontario levele)

_Dear Hungary_

_Hello! Ontario here (i'm one of Canada's provinces). I find it really cool how you hit people with a frying pan! I just attack people with my chainsaw. It's cool writing a letter to a nation. The only nation iv written to is my uncle america. Though i have written letters to some of my siblings and a few to my cousins, the states. Do you have any family mebers? I find mine really annoying. especially quebec. he annoys the crap outa me. then theres P.E.I who always thinks he's better then everyone else, which hes not. The others don't bother me as much but BC gets on my nerves sometime. anyway ttyl_

_Claire Williams._

Drága Claire,

Really? Köszönöm! Chainsaw? You know, that's awesome too! We could pair up sometime.

Well, I have a HELLA lot of them. I have several kids, and even more grandchild... So, it's usually _**hangos***_, when having a family meeting. Oh, if it makes you feel better, mine are annoying as well. _**De még mennyire!** **_

What about showing them your chainsaw? That'd surely calm them. Or showing a tiny bit patience. That works... I guess. I never really tried it, haha.

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***hangos-**_noisy

_****De még mennyire!**_ - they really are


	17. House of Nightmares (2p Saubure levele)

_Bonjour Hungary,_

_Thank you for coming over to help! I my scary 1p managed to calm herself a little bit and is now cuddling her creepy Pet Tarantula spider Mr. Cuddles and glaring at me in the dark! My 1p's house is so creepy the house itself is alive and it is able to think and feel on its own. The house's interior is dark and spooky with creepy Halloween decor with spider webs and a black and white swirly floor that can make anyone really dizzy and pass out just by looking at it and the house itself has a really horrifying aura to it and makes you think that you have arrived in Hell. Then there is a fun House room with trillions of distorted mirrors that lead to other dimensions mostly to scary places that will terrify a normal human being, there's the hall of possessed dolls with so many creepy porcelain dolls with blank lifeless eyes and tend to follow_

_your every move with their heads, rooms with the undead inside... they tend to come out to kill when the house locks up an intruder in the house as well as a headless ghost of a murderer that chases you with a scary looking weapon when you see him also there are random traps that come out of the ceiling like swinging guillotine blades and a trap door on the floor with a mutant four headed white tiger with an intent to kill inside it. Please be careful when you get here!_

_From,_

_2p Saubure_

Drága 2p!Saubure,

Phew. That was interesting, but you are okay now, right? (**A/N: **_Let's pretend Hungary writes it after she went there, and came already home,okay?^^_)

If your 1p! self plans to scare you again, just tell me, and you're going to move right here, in my house. I won't let you with that _**őrült*** _Saubure.

_**Vigyázz magadra****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***őrült**_- crazy

_****Vigyázz magadra** _- Take care


	18. In the Name of Yaoi (Shira levele)

_Drága Ersébet,_  
_So so happy! Did you know, I look up to you? (How did I not mention this?) If there's a nation who you can learn from, it'd probably be you. (And gentleman lessons from England) And... *blushes, muttering* I'm not really all that talented... And I would probably hurt myself cooking, even England doesn't do that.. *turns away covering face* but sometimes I just can't be honest with myself. I don't give up (I think)... I also have a problem which you might not know how to deal with. A boy I kind of like told me he likes me, but I didn't say anything back... and now he's going out with somebody else. By the way, you are a fujoshi, right? (Read: avid reader and lover of yaoi.) Do you like to read doujinshi, or fanfiction, or both? Do you have an OTP? Am I asking too much at once? *absentmindedly starts eating chocolate-chip palascinta*_  
_Szeretlek, Shira_

Édes Shira,

No, no, your questions are absolutely fine! Ask as much as you want, really. I love answering them!

*now it's time for her to blush* Hey, I'm really not that great at all. But, thank you.

Hahaha, he _**elfelejtett***_ to be a gentleman when I beat him in soccer. Take those from _**Ausztria****_, instead. I'm not saying it because of our... past, but Roderich really is a gentleman, in all cases.

He doesn't? *some memory comes to her mind, and she chuckles* Oh, you cute, naive girl.

Why not? I think it's one of the most important things in life; being honest with yourself.

Well, I really don't know, you were right; maybe wait until they break up...? Or, take it as a good lesson from faith; next time if anyone confesses you, say what's on your mind, drága. If you are not sure, tell him that! If he really loves you, he'll wait.

Oh, I know this term very, very well... *grins* I prefer doujinshis, but fanfictions are okay, as well. Hmm...*thinks* Well, I used to love 8059 from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Yamamoto TakeshixGokudera Hayato) But I'm proudly open-minded, so as long as it's yaoi, I'll love it!

_**Én is téged*****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: The correct form of palascinta is palacsinta. *smiles* I love your attempts on writing Hungarian words! Please, **folytasd******!

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***elfelejtett**_- forgot

_****Ausztria**_- Austria

_*****Én is téged**_- I love you too

_******folytasd**_- continue it


	19. Terrified,Honestly (Budapest levele)

... I'm beyond words.

* * *

_Dear Mama, _  
_How are you? I haven't heard from you lately. Anyway I need some help mama. Prussia is bugging me to go on a date with him, and I really don't want to. Would you hit gim with your frying pan for me, please? And then there is Romania ... I really like him but he is always with that son of a %#$& Bulgaria. _  
_Lots of love. _  
_Daniela Edelstein a.k.a Budapest._

_**Kincsem***_,

I was relatively fine... until I read your letter.

YOU. WON'T. EVER. DATE. ROMANIA. That is it. Not until the end of forever. You know just how much I hate him, how much he hates me; I'm sorry (_**nem,igazából nem****_), but no, I won't help in getting you together. If I ever see you two together, I...

So, that will _not_ be pretty.

And yeah, of course, I'll hit Gilbert.

Believe me, you're better off without him; he's _**bajos*****_. Please, pretty please, anyone else but not him!

**_Imádlak****_**,

_Mama_

* * *

Haha, this letter was hilarious! :D Shook poor Erzsébet's whole existence!

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Kincsem**_- my treasure

_****nem, igazából nem**_- honestly, not

_*****bajos**_- troublesome

_******Imádlak**_- I adore you


	20. A Latin Lady (Venezuela levele)

A Latin country, _**emberek***_!

* * *

_Dear Miss Hungary,_  
_How are you? My name is Venezuela, I am a Latin country. It's nice to meet another female country. I have some questions for you, if you don't mind..._  
_-If you weren't with Mr. Austria, who would you choose instead?_  
_-What is your favorite dessert?_  
_-What do you think about Latin countries? _

_Thank you, and I hope I didn't bother._  
_Sinceramente, (Sincerely, in my native language)_

_Venezuela - Teresa Medina (my human name)._

Drága Teresa,

Nice to meet you, too! Thank you, I'm fine, though a bit angry. How about you, dear? Is everything fine?

Yeah, there aren't many girl nations, unfortunately. I wish there were more!

Of course I don't. _**Lássuk csak őket****_!

1, You mean in a romantic way?... "_A secret makes a woman a woman._" I can only say that for now. *winks* But a hint: he's not standing out, more like the quiet type.

2, Dobostorta, Rigó Jancsi, and Sachertorte! Yummy,yummy.

3, Uhm... I'm afraid to say so, but... I've never really thought about you, guys, mainly, because I never see you at Meetings. But I do think you are a very nice _**hölgy*****_, and I'd like to get to know you more!

So, if you'll write me a next letter, please, tell me a bit about yourself; your interests, hobbies, etc.

You did not bother me, rather put me in a kinda good mood!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

Oh, that implied OTP of mine, again... ~

_**Vocabulary**_

_***emberek**_-people

_****Lássuk csak őket!**_- Let's see them

_*****hölgy**_- lady


	21. It's Magical! (Wisconsin levele)

_Elizabeta_

_*blushing heavily* I'm not that good I'm nowhere near angelic. _

_Yes you can learn magic but it takes years of study, I sent along beginners black and white magic books. _

_Samantha_  
_P.S. _  
_Wow I'm glad they enjoyed them Michigan stole the rest of the original batch so I had to make some more._

Drága Samantha,

Well, that's up to me to decide. *grins* And I stated my opinion before,so...

Wahahaa! Thank you very much!*opens a book* It's going to be _**mókás***_!

_**Köszönettel****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: They did, they did. Oh, I'm glad that Budapest isn't the only one who likes to steal things. To show my gratitude, I sent you Rubik's cube, a Hungarian game which is worldwide popular! You have to get the sides in the same colour. I hope you'll like it!

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***mókás**_-fun

_****Köszönettel**_- (kinda like) thank you

_In a classic Rubik's Cube, each of the six faces is covered by nine stickers, each of one of six solid colours (traditionally white, red, blue, orange, green, and yellow). An internal pivot mechanism enables each face to turn independently, thus mixing up the colours. For the puzzle to be solved, each face must be returned to consisting of one colour. Similar puzzles have now been produced with various numbers of sides, dimensions, and stickers, not all of them by Rubik._


	22. Vegetarian!(Jennie levele)

_Dear Hungary,_

_I'm in a good mood most of the time so just responding to me as Jennie is okay. I like 'Jennie' better than other nicknames anyway._

_Mixed feelings? Ahh...I understand. I was just wondering if you were afraid of him like other people. I happen to like him just fine. _

_I like Poland and Austria too! I'm not too familiar with Ukraine and Liechtenstein but I bet they're really nice if you like them! Canada? He's soooooooo adorable! And I love Japanese culture but I think my favorite countries are Denmark and Prussia._

_Yeah, I guess maybe that question was a bit hard to answer..And the Hungarian people that visited were awesome! _

_I tried water polo once actually...it turns out I have absolutely no skills in the sport. I think I'll stick to soccer. :P_

_For Valentines Day my friend Selena gave me a picture of a certain Romanian...then proceeded to give me a full lecture on who Romania is when I asked her 'who the hell is this?'. Err..I think...he's alright..._

_No questions for now, but answer back anyways! Oh! And send me Hungarian food! No meat! (vegetarian :P) I'd make you something but sadly my cooking is horrible. :/_

_Adios!_

_P.S Again, sorry for any errors!_

Drága Jennie,

Oh, okay! And if you want, you can call me Erzsébet. It's more friendly that way.

Well, I'm not that afraid of him anymore (I admit I was, back then...). We can even manage to talk, sometimes. But I still prefer my life without him.

You should look them up! Katya (_**Ukrajna***_) and Lily (Liechtenstein) are the most adorable girls, and good friends anyone could ask for! Oh, so his name is Canada? It's good to know! Haha, please, don't tell it to Gilbert; he's already too _**beképzelt****_.

No, no, I'll gladly answer, just tell me the thing you want to know about. Also, I'm happy they haven't shamed us!

Hey, don't be sad about it; not a lot of people has. Oh, _**foci*****_ is great, too! I love it; we should have a match sometime!

Y-You poor thing... *taps Jennie's head* I feel sorry for you. Is that Selena a big fan of him?

Vegetarian?! I never really understood how one can't just LOVE meat! Are sweets alright?

_**Viszlát!******_

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Ukrajna**_- Ukraine

_****beképzelt**_- prig

_*****foci**_- football

_******Viszlát!**_- See you


	23. Lighten me, please (2p Saubure levele)

_Bonjour Hungary,_

_Oui! I'm ok now thanks to you! The only problem is that I heard my 1p's mirror self is trying to take over the 2p world and cutesify it and she is going to turn everyone into cats! 2p Italy has already fallen victim to her already * holds up a reddish kitten with angry looking purple eyes* Can you help me check on the 2p world to see if the other 2ps haven't fallen victim to Mirror Saubure?_

_From,_

_2p Saubure_

Drága 2p!Saubure,

You are very welcome, my dear.

Uh-oh... that's a problem. Ah, he looks so cute!... Or, is it rude of me to say it in a situation like this?

Yeah, I can, of course! ... But, how can I get there? *is actually new to it all* _**Mert fogalmam sincs!***_

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Mert fogalmam sincs!**_- Because I don't have a clue


	24. Drama Countinues (Budapest levele)

_Dear Mama,_  
_I can't believe you. It's okay when Wien is going out with Switzerland, but I can't be with Vlad- ... Romania. That is unfair. Even when vatti is against him (well, yesterday it was his fist against Vash's face o.O) Hilda is still with him ... _  
_Yours, _  
_Daniela Edelstein_

Kincsem,

...

_**Istenem***_, I really, really don't want to argue with you.

But. I just can't let it happen.

Why do you want to be with _that_ man so much, in the first place?

_**Még mindig**** _imádlak,

_Mama_

P.S.: What? Who fought against who?

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Istenem**_-God

_**** Még mindig**_- still


	25. Listing Hungarian Words 2 (14-24)

Haha, listing the Hungarian words, again!^^ From chapter 14 up to 24!

34, **Édes**_**-**_sweet

35, **Anglia**- England

36, **Hányszor****?!** - How many times

37, **mágnes**_**- **_magnet

38, **imádnivaló** - adorable, but I meant it more like _lovely_ here

39, **hangos**_**-**_noisy

40, **De még mennyire!** - they really are

41, **őrült**- crazy

42, **Vigyázz magadra**- Take care

43, **elfelejtett**- forgot

44, **Ausztria**- Austria

45, **Én is téged**- I love you too

46, **folytasd**- continue it

47, **Kincsem**- my treasure

48, **nem, igazából nem**- honestly, not

49, **bajos**- troublesome

50, **Imádlak**- I adore you

51, **emberek**-people

52, **Lássuk csak őket!**- Let's see them

53, **hölgy**- lady

54, **mókás**-fun

55, **Köszönettel**- (kinda like) thank you

56, **Ukrajna**- Ukraine

57, **beképzelt**- prig

58, **foci**- football

59, **Viszlát!**- See you

60, **Mert fogalmam sincs!**- Because I don't have a clue

61, **Istenem**-God

62, **Még mindig**- still

Haha, now 62 words in total! Proud of you, Bözsi!

**Erzsébet**: You said what?

No-Nothing... *goes back watching Detective Conan*

**Erzsébet**: Fine, then. Dear people, countries, states, anyone! Keep on writing!


	26. No Mercy (Ontario levele)

_Dear Hungary, _

_Whenever we have a family reunion we invite my uncle and cousins to. That makes a lot of people. Though I do like talking to u cousin Maryland. Of course I show them my chainsaw. Weren't you there when I ended chasing Quebec into a world meeting and when America tried to separate us I punched I'm in the stomach. We should totally team up sometime. Then people would need to look out. Maybe you should come over when Grandpa France comes bye. It's bad enough having one French speaking weirdo but it's worst when there's 2. Anyway I have to go play a hockey game. I'm totally going to win. Ttyl_

_-Claire Williams_

Drága Claire,

Do you invite France as well? Just wondering. (_**Szegény***_ you, if yes!)

Oh, was that you? I couldn't make out the faces, but that was amusing! Haha, did you see England's, or_** Kanada**_'s_******_ face? It was priceless! We (me and Prussia -yeah, he sneaked in,and saw it,too-) want more like this!

We'd be awesome, that's for sure!

Well... do you really want him dead? Because, if Francis does something inappropiate to anyone, I won't show mercy.

Ah! Good luck, and may the _**juhar*****_ be with you!

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***szegény**_-poor

_****Kanada**_- Canada

_*****juhar**_-maple


	27. Or not?(Wisconsin levele)

_Elizabeta_

_Yes I suppose it is and I'm very flattered by what you think. _

_Yes I think that it will be very intresting to have another magic user around perhaps I can come over and we can practice together. _

_Samantha_  
_P.S._  
_Yes well she has a habit of stealing my baked goods. Thanks for the Rubik's cube I've never been able to solve one of these._

Drága Samantha,

Hah! I'm happy you feel that way. But I'm sure a lot of people told you so before, so...*smiles*

Okay, I like this idea! Maybe we should _**meghív***_ England,too?... Or rather not?

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: Because they are so good! I can understand her. It is hard to solve, but after a bit of practicing, you realize it's quite easy!

* * *

**_Vocabulary_**

**_*meghív_**- invite


	28. What the (Budapest levele)

_Dear Mama, _  
_So don't I, but for goodness's sake I am a full grown woman, I can date whoever I want, when I want. On first place, why do I even asked you that? I could have asked Ukraine or Belarus or even Poland. Annyira hülye! Just forget whatever I told you Mama, expecially the part for Bulgaria. He is really scary._  
_Love,_  
_Daniela Edelstein_  
_P.S.: Dad broke Switzerland's nose. He caught Wien and Vash making out ..._

Kincsem,

How could I ever forget it, tell me? I'm your _mama_, I need to know it, and I'm happy you told me about it. What I'm not so happy about is the... person you are in love with. He caused me a lot of pain, took some of my vital regions - when you were a little girl, he once even tried to kidnap you!

Well, if I were you I'd rather not turn to Belarus with questions involving **_szerelem*_**.

Is he? Hey, has he done something to you?

Imádlak,

_Mama_

P.S.: _**MICSODA?!**** _

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***szerelem**_- romance

_****micsoda**_- what


	29. On my Way, again(2p Saubure levele)

_Bonjour Hungary,_

_All you have to do is go inside the looking glass mirror while thinking about the 2p world * sends looking glass mirror with letter* * hugs 2p Italy kitten* he is so cute! Don't worry it's not rude to say that at all! * continues to hug 2p Italy kitten*_

_From,_

_2p Saubure_

Drága 2p!Saubure,

... I wish I had a kitten,too. I love_** kiscicákat***_!

Then... I'm going. Goodbye, and wish me a bit of luck!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***kiscicák**_at- kitten


	30. Woah! A New Country? ! (? levele)

_Hello Erzsébet,_

_I have a very important question but I wasn't sure who to ask. Here it is: How would one go about turning one's small plot of land and/or bedroom into an independent country? _

_Thank you for your time,_  
_I Want My Own Country_

Drága**_ idegen*_**,

Hmm. First, you need to have over 1.000 people in your country. Second, it needs to have its history, political/natural borders, language and flag, and many more things I'm not sure about.

Sorry, I don't think I helped much. But you got me real curious, _**kisország****_! What would your name be?

_**Ugyan,semmiség*****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***idegen-**_stranger

_****kisország**_- something like 'little country'

_*****Ugyan, semmiség**_- It's no problem


	31. A Nice Memory (Shira levele)

_Drága Ersébet,_  
_I am upset! It didn't show up on my 'favorite stories' list that there had been an update! And thank you for the spelling correction. I will absolutely continue to try to write in Hungarian, nem probléma! The amounts I know how to speak vary from language to language, but right now I speak: a little bit of Hungarian, Polish, German, Russian, and Italian, and a bit more of French and Japanese. I speak Hebrew and Spanish best, not including English, which is the only language I'm fluent in. Let's see... do you have a favorite manga or anime? I have a long list, but I like Lucky Star. Also, which is your favorite country pairing? (Ex: FrUK) Who do you see most often? Not including Roderich. What do you think aboutthe Nordics? What are your favorite flowers? What was the nicest thing Prussia ever did to/for you? Do you believe in love at first sight? Kösönöm szépen!_  
_Gyengéden (Did I use that right?), Shira_

Édes Shira,

Oh, it didn't? Poor you; but calm down, you noticed it and that's the point!

Hahaha, _**veled van az erő***_,Shira! Keep on writing them, sweetie!

10?! 10 languages?! A genius, that's what you are. I only speak Hungarian (fluent), German (fluent), Russian (not so fluent anymore), and English (definitely _not_ fluent).

Oho, question time!

1, Uhm... my all time favourite is Junjo Romantica! It's so sweet, and funny (and perverted,sometimes)! Another anime I kinda like is Detective Conan. I think I've heard about Lucky Star before. What is it about?

2, GerIta - my sweet Ita-chan should realize how good they look together (unfortunately he's hitting on girls...)! But... really, there are some crazy pairings... Like FrUk.

3, Lily, Katya and Feliks. And, of course, my awesome triplets!

4, The full of blond team, right? Hah, they kick some ass, especially _**Svédország****_! Other than that, I'm not that familiar with them.

5, I adore sunflowers ( I guess took it from Russia)! And tulips. Yours?

6, Oh... *smiles* When I had my period for the first time in my life, and I got very scared because I thought I was going to die, he stayed by my side for that whole night, and cheered me up. I'll never forget it.

Nagyon szívesen! (Kösönöm= Kös_**z**_önöm)

Uhm, I don't think so. What did you want to write?

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***veled van az erő- **_the force is with you

_****Svédország**_-Sweeden


	32. Me in Kittyland (M Saubure levele)

_BONJOUR HUNGARY!_

_HOW DO YOU LIKE THE NEW 2p WORLD!? I CUTESIFIED IT AND TURNED EVERYONE INTO KITTENS. I CALL THIS WORLD KITTYLAND!_

_* Hungary sees all 2ps as cats*_

_From,_

_Mirror Saubure_

Mirror Saubure,

Sorry for leaving out the 'drága', but we are not exactly on the same side...

... I'm... not really fond of it. Even through they are _**cukik***_ as hell.

What about a bit creativity? Your naming skills... _suck_.

*thinks of a way to turn them back into humans*

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***cukik- **_cute


	33. An Old Story(Budapest levele)

_Dear Mama,_  
_And here I proved my point. You are trying anything only to make me give up on my lo- ... admiration. And did he really? Tell me about it. _  
_Well, Belarus can be nice when she wants to. _  
_And no, he didn't but that stick of hims is quite scary. _  
_Love, _  
_Daniela Edelstein_  
_P.S.: Just ask Vatti, he will tell you ... or give you the 'i-broke-the-cheap-cheese-lover's-nose' lection._

Kincsem,

Of course I'm! I really don't want you to end up with that jerk. Does he even love you as much as you love him?!

*sighs* It happened after the WWI. One night, I was walking in Budapest, when I noticed a strange man jumping from _**háztető***_ to rooftop, holding a big bag. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't see his face because of the dark, so I followed him. After some minutes, the bag started crying, and moving,and screamed "Mama!"... Ugh, I don't like talking about it. The worst experience I've ever had.

... Does she ever want to?

... Don't worry much about him, he's nice.

Imádlak,

_Mama_

P. S.: Oh, I got it today. It was... let's say... funny! He was so furious!

* * *

_**Vocabulary **_

_***háztető-**_rooftop


	34. Why?(Wisconsin levele)

_Elizabeta _

_Not very many people actually I tend to blur in to the background when I'm around other's. _

_Well Uncle England's magic doesn't really work right, so we could help him but on the other hand I don't think he will accept. _

_Samantha_  
_P.S._  
_Well I guess that's true my food is pretty good. Well I used to have one I never solved it and accidentally blased it._

Drága Samantha,

_**Miért?!* **_You are so pretty and nice; why being shy?

... You've got a point there. But it would be fun. Haha, maybe he would turn himself into something!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: Oh... but now you've got another one! Let me know when you solve it!

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Miért- **_why


	35. A Loving Child (Texas levele)

_Drága Ms.Héderváry,_  
_I am Texas,Eliso Miguel Rodriguez Fernandez-Carrido Jones one of America's sons.I saw you where accepting letters and a few of mi hermanas mentioned you so I decided to send one! I am the kid with long hair that usually sits next to America and is always at the break counter with Iceland and Hong Kong.I think we met once when they where refering to Ex-Nations,I was formerly known as "The Republic Of Texas" and before you ask it works like this,America adopted me,Mexico named me,Spain colonized me so Dad,Father,Grandpa. And I'd also like to thank you for sticking up for my Dad,it's means a lot to us States,I was...dieing...and when he annexed me he saved people call him a "selfish Jerkoff" and an "Uncaring bastard" and all that crap...yet why would he have taken the time to help after those natural disasters or take care of me and my siblings...I have more fond memories of Him and my elder "siblings"(my adoptive ones) than my blood ones...I remember how nervous I was to come out to him._  
_...I told him and he sat there...then he stood up and you know what he did? He took me out to my favorite place to celebrate!He said it should be a special occosaion since I finally let go of such a big secret...still...thank you..._  
_best regards,_  
_Texas Jones_

Drága Eliso,

Yeah, I remember you; so well-mannered.

I don't think your dad is an uncaring bastard; he's a wonderful _**fiú***_! And,as I see, a very good dad. You are lucky to have him, Eliso. I really wish I had someone like him when I was younger.

Uhm... you are welcome, but... why the thanks? I didn't do anything, as far as I remember.

_**Viszont kívánom!****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

Vocabulary

_***fiú**_-boy

_****Viszont kívánom**_-best regards as well


	36. Solving a Problem (Navassa levele)

_Dear Miss Hungary,_  
_Huh. I am a small uninhabited island as a territory of America. When he invites me to hang out with him, I am too embarrassed because he acts rather silly in public. Last time, we were thrown in jail because he was disturbing the peace by acting the hero. I don't want to hurt his feelings but I can't just not tell him my real feelings. So how can I fix this problem?_  
_-Navassa Island_

Drága Navassa,

Nice to meet you! (By the way, I like your name!)

Well, I _do_ advice you to tell him what's on your heart. He needs to know it, otherwise when hanging out other times, it's going to be awkward. Or you either pretend you don't mind it all, maybe act a it like him, so he won't find out...

But I guess, the first idea is better.

I hope I could help somehow. And be sure to tell me how this all turned out!

_**További szép napot!***_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***További szép napot**_-have a nice day


	37. Listing Hungarian Words 3 (26-36)

63, **szegény**-poor

64, **Kanada**- Canada

65, **juhar**-maple

66, **meghív**- invite

67, **szerelem**- romance

68, **micsoda**- what

69, **kiscicák**at- kitten

70, **idegen**_**-**_stranger

71, **kisország**- something like 'little country'

72, **Ugyan, semmiség**- It's no problem

73, **veled van az erő**_**- **_the force is with you

74, **Svédország**-Sweeden

75, **cukik**_**- **_cute

76, **háztető**_**-**_rooftop

77, **Miért**_**- **_why

78, **fiú**-boy

79, **Viszont kívánom**-best regards as well

80, **További szép napot**-have a nice day

We are getting closer to 100! Wohoo!~

**Erzsébet**: Yay for me!

Yay for Erzsébet!


	38. 2p s (Ontario levele)

_Dear Hungary,_

_Unfortunately, yes we do invite France. Though we invite England to. Mainly we all just end up bickering with each other. It's really just a waste of time if you ask me. But nobody does ask me. It was super embarrassing ending up in that world meeting. I mean talk about a first impression. Daddy was so mad at me. Of the 'awesome' Prussia. I heard that guy is more full of himself then P.E.I. And that's really saying and have you heard anything about um maybe 2p! characters roaming around. I mean it's not like BC stole grandpa end glands spell book and did a spell wrong or anything,hahaha. Anyway I got to go. Not because the entire sake of the world is threatened or anything. Bye._

_-Claire Williams_

Drága Claire,

Oh, poor you. Can't you somehow avoid the _**veszekedés***_?

That was a rocking first impression, if you ask me! I liked it. But I can understand your dad's feelings, too. I guess if you were my kid, I would have just kicked you out of the room.

I have, I have. I'm kinda saving that world, at the moment.

So I might meet you there. Let's pair up, _**csajszi****_!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: Sorry to ask, but... who is P.E.I.?

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***veszekedés**_- argument

_****csajszi**_- girl


	39. I'm trying (2p Kitten America levele)

_Hey 1p Hungary,_

_Are you here to help us stop this kitty crazed maniac?_

_From,_

_2p Kitty America_

Yeah... Or, at least, I'm trying to...*can't hold herself back,and pets the kitten's head for a short time*

But! Back to work!*takes out a magic book, and casts a spell, which is supposed to turn all the 2p!s back to humans*


	40. Mexico here (Mexico levele)

_Buenas tardes Hungría!_  
_It's been soo long since i've talked to you Hungría! How have you been? You know, a certain person won't stop talking about you :3_  
_Itzel Guerrero (Mexico)_

Drága Itzel,

It's nice to meet you again, drága _**Mexikó***_! Thank you for your question, I'm fine, except for a few minor problems.

And you? How have you been? Is everything fine over there?

Hah? _**Ki****_? I hope he/she does not curse me, or anything!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

Vocabulary

_***Mexikó**_-Mexico

_****Ki**_-who


	41. Blackmailing (Budapest levele)

_Mama, _  
_Of course he loves me ... I am sure about it. I can't actually believe that Vlad would do something like that, but if you say so mama, I believe you. I don't want to argue with you. _  
_She is quite nice when no one it trying to steal her big brother or Lithuania or Poland aren't around her. She just has some anger issues and .. how to put this? She doesn't quiet understand the relationship that a sister and a brother should have. _  
_I don't know about him being nice, but his country is very beautiful._  
_Love, _  
_Daniela_  
_P.S. : Well to see it, it was funnier xD_

Kincsem,

... Did he confess his love? Or are you just guessing? There _is_ a difference, between this two.

You think I'm _**hazudok***_,don't you? But I am not, it really happened. Well, your romantic mind can take it as... expressing one's love. In a weird way. And I don't want to argue with you too, édes. Nonetheless, I won't give up that easily.

Is she?... Well, she actually seems nice. Maybe I should give her a chance.

He is! Try to get to know him.

Imádlak,

_Mama_

P.S.: It must have been. Did you take any snapshots? You know, blackmailing is serious buisness.

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***hazudok**_- lying


	42. Wanna Have my Yaoi (Hannah levele)

_Dear Hungary,_

_What was it like to see Prussia again years later since you were kids? If I can strike your memory, it's when he found you hurt under that tree and was trying to wrap your wounds in his crotch cloth. Then, he had saw your... chest and remembered you were a girl._

_Plus, would you like to read or watch some yaoi with me? I've been in the mood for some GerIta or SpaMano, but it's your choice. I mean, you don't have to read or watch it with me. It's just that I need a friend who will read or watch it with me without hesitation either when I explain it to them or they know what it is. (I don't have many friends at school who like animes or mangas that much)_

_Yours truly,_  
_HetaFruitsOuranHp321 (A.K.A Hannah)_

Drága Hannah,

It was... unpleasing. And unexpected! He took me by surprise - and anger, because suddenly I rememberd everything; how he thought (and, as it turned out later, was right) I was a girl, how he made fun of me... I was_** összezavarodott* **_at that moment, in addition, since my breasts were growing, and I was just about to have my first period... So, it was nothing nice. At the beginning.

Of course, I'd love to! I prefer GerIta, but it does not matter! *packs her things in a suitcase*

**Austria**: Hungary! No! She didn't even invite you! *holds her back*

She did! We are going to watch yaoi! _**Eressz el****_!

**Austria**: I won't! *holds her harder* It's for your sake, dear Hannah!

I swear I'll get there somehow,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vobabulary**_

_***összezavarodott-**_confused

_****Eressz el**_- let me go


	43. Cuatro (Venezuela levele)

_Dear Miss Erzsébet, _  
_Can I call dor your human name? It's a nice name, by the way. I am sorry for the delay of my response, but I was really busy. Things got a little tough around here. Angry? Why may that be? I am a bit sad, because things here at home are not too good, especially in politics._

_I wish that too! We need more girls to talk to._

_Oh, he sure is a fine guy. And true it is, no one can know completely a woman's heart._

_Sounds delicious! _

_That's ok, we are not too known among you. European countries dislike us a bit, so they don't invite us to Meetings. Thank you so much! Of course, I will._

_Well..._  
_I am the cheerful always-smiling type, but my patience is little, especially among my brothers and sisters. People say I am pretty. My interests? Music, dancing, cooking, singing... With all the trouble in my house, I have no time for hobbies, but the main one would be taking siestas and playing the Cuatro (an instrument common at my place)._

_Cuídate (something like "Take care"),_  
_Teresa Medina._

Drága Teresa,

Of course you can! And,please, forget the 'miss' - we are friends, after all. Thank you, I like your name either!

It's perfectly fine; are you okay? Can I help somehow, dear? If yes, tell me how!

Urgh, politics... troublesome. It's always troublesome...

Yeah,screw stupid boys.

He is, he is. And I think it's better that way! Secrets are always _**érdekes***_!

Wha-?! Why don't they? Meetings would be so much better with someone like you! You know what? I invite you to the next one,and take full responsibility!

Haha, we have some things in common, it's nice to hear! (My patience, I mean, the lack of it, is legendary). I'd like to hear you singing sometimes!

*googles that Cuatro* Oh, I know it! One of my friends plays it,too.

Vigyázz magadra ("Take care"),

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***érdekes**_-interesting


	44. He agreed?(Wisconsin levele)

_Elizabeta _

_Well I've always been shy around groups I just never know what to say, abd thank you for the complements but I'm not that pretty I'm just average really. _

_I did ask and he said yes I think he assumes that he's teaching us, and I do hope he does turn in to something embarrassing. _

_Samantha_  
_P.S._  
_Yea I do I think I have it about a third of the way done._

Drága Samantha,

If you want, I can help you become a bit louder! You don't always have to 'know', what to say; guessing is enough sometimes! (Your dad does it quite often,as I see. (Please,don't get mad,I'm just joking.)).

Ohoho. That is going to be fun. _**Mikor érne rá?* **_...Or,it's up to us to turn him into something.~

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: You are great, don't give up!

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Mikor érne rá**_-Did he say when would he have enough free time?

Soooooory for the late posting! I was... well,ill. Like, _**ill**_. D':


	45. They Turned Back (2p America levele)

_* all 2ps turn back into humans* _

_Thank you 1p Hungary, now let's take that maniac Mirror Saubure's wand away so she won't cause any more damage!_

_From,_

_2p America_

Hah,_**végre***_! *grins,and takes the wand away from Saubure, at last*

You are welcome, Amerika... But, how could you let her to turn all of you into adorable kittens? Excuse me, I thought you were stronger...

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***végre**_-finally


	46. Leave it To Me(Navassa levele)

_Miss Hungary,_  
_Can you do something about France and Prussia bothering me? They started doing this ever since I came with America to the World Meeting. I am getting scared and America is busy with his work._  
_Please help me._  
_-Navassa Island_

Drága Navassa,

Oh, Gilbert and Francis are feeling 'awesome' again? Of course, dear, _**bízd csak rám***_! Even if Amerika is busy, you should tell him, by the way. He's your father.

_**Kérned sem kell****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***bízd csak rám **_- leave it to me

_****kérned sem kell**_- you don't even need to ask


	47. Nyan Cat (Ontario levele)

_Dear Hungary,_

_Well to get started P.E.I is short for Prince Edward Island. He actually the smallest province but that doesnt stop him from being a total snob. Hes neer my sister Nova Scotia. Yes lets meet up ill introduce you to the rest of my siblings then. Were just waiting on Mnatobia. She said something about grabbing stuff to make us look cooler. Right now im trying to get the twins (Newfoundland and Labradour) to stop being annoying. Do not, and i mean do not, let them spend the day on youtube. They are currently singing nyan cat, which is super annoying. And New Brunswic isnt helping at Quebec is being his normal annoying self. The only people here actually doing something is Alberta and Saskatchwan. Anyway i have to go. TTYL_

_-Claire Williams_

Drága Claire,

Oh, yeah, I know this, the smallest being the snobbest; tell him where his place is.

Nyan cat? _**Mi az?* **_*checks it out*... *slightly dances to the rythym*... Drága Claire, you don't want me to meet your siblings.

Hey! And what about your dad? Can't he help you with all of them? Or any "normal" sibling?

_**Sok szerencsét!****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Mi az**_- What's that

_****Sok szerencsét-**_good luck


	48. A letter from Austria(Hannah levele)

_Dear Austria,_

_SHE'S COMING WITH ME TO SEE THE YOAI! Let's go Hungary! TO GERMANY'S HOUSE! *Packs suitcase*_

_With love(not quite),_  
_Hannah_

_P.S._  
_Hungary, I'm bringing my camera. So don't worry about that part. I've got it all covered._

_**Nett***_ Hannah,

No, she won't! Please, understand, that if Erzsébet gets near to yaoi, it's-!

**Hungary**: *finally breaks out of Austria's holding* _**Szabad vagyok****_,Hannah! I'm COMING!*runs out of house with her special yaoi suitcase*

... Hey, Hannah, but where will you meet up with Erzsébet?

Thank you anyway,

_Roderich Edelstein_

P.S.: Oh, you know, she has everything needed to watch your... yaoi. Really, like... _everything_. But she says it'd be nice to have some more camera, so just bring it.

P.S.S.: Take care, please.

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***nett**_- dear (of course in German :))

_****Szabad vagyok-** _I'm free


	49. Listing Hungarian Words 4 (38-48)

81, **veszekedés**- argument

82, **csajszi**- girl

83, **Mexikó**-Mexico

84, **Ki**-who

85, **hazudok**- lying

86, **összezavarodott**_**-**_confused

87, **Eressz el**- let me go

88, **érdekes**-interesting

89, **Mikor érne rá**-Did he say when would he have enough free time?

90, **végre**-finally

91, **bízd csak rám**- leave it to me

92, **kérned sem kell**- you don't even need to ask

93, **Mi az**- What's that

94, **Sok szerencsét**_**-**_good luck

95, **Szabad vagyok**_**-** _I'm free

Hah! Only 5 words to go until 100! I'm... *eyes with Hungary* We are genius!


	50. Leria levele

**This letter is going to be answered only in Hungarian, because I kind of want to show my respect to its writer.**

* * *

Szia Erzsikém!  
Gondoltam,nem sok hazafi írt neked..Ez azért elég szomorú,nem? Akárhogy is,büszke vagyok rád,még ha azok a rohadék szlovákok 'csapdába ejtettek' itt..Nagyon sok magyar van itt,és nem tudunk kitörni! Kérlek,vigyázz Szlovákiával,mert ha akar gyorsan hátba szúr!

_-Szeretettel,Leria._

_(Translation: _  
_Hello Elizabeta!_  
_I thought,not too much patriot wrote you..It's pretty sad,no? However,I'm proud of you,even if the bastard slovakians 'trapped me' there..There are so much hungarian people,and we can't break out! Please,be careful with Slovakia,he can stab you in the back really quicky!_

_-With love,Leria.)_

Drága Leria,

Te Úr Isten, nem jutok szóhoz! Egy levél. Itt. Magyarul. Hidd el, útközben felfogom ám a helyzetet, csak még most nehéz. Tehát, akkor megpróbálok egy reprezentatívhoz méltóan válaszolni.

Nos, így elgondolkodva rajta, igen, sajnálom, hogy az én drága embereim miért rejtegetik magukat... De a lényeg: te írtál! Lehet, ezzel erőt adsz más kismagyarnak is! (Nagyon remélem.)

... Köszönöm szépen, Leria. Tényleg. Bizonyos döntéseimnek és baklövéseimnek ti isszátok a levét, és mégis, hűségesek vagytok, ellentétben néhány ittenivel... Mondd, merrefele is laksz? Úgy döntöttem, betervezek egy látogatást, nem számít, ki is fenyeget. Ennyi kockázatot vállalnom kell.

Örökké hálás leszek neked,

_Erzsébet_


	51. A long letter(Venezuela levele)

_Querida ("Dear") Erzsébet,_

_Oh, thank you. And I am used to call everyone 'miss' os 'mister'. Spain's people taught me manners really well, so I use to be polite with everyone. Except when it is America... or Spain. I dislike them. Hating isn't good. Friends? Excellent! You're my first girl-friend. The rest, are my sisters. Thank you for that, too._

_I am ok, thank you (for the third time...), but a little scared. My people are angry and doing really bad stuff. We are fine right now, but I'll tell you if help is needed._

_Really troulblesome, I agree. Having a dead boss (that is what I suppose. No one knows if he is actually dead or alive...) is terrible._

_Stupid boys that bring more trouble than good. _

_It is! And they really are. But also, secrets can be a touchy subject... Perfect for two, not enough for one and too much for three._

_They think we are savages, brainless idiots... etcetera. That's a really nice thing to say, thank you :D Oh, really? I am so happy! I've always been wanting to go to meetings. I just hope America doesn't start pestering me and bothering. My bosses tell me to have a good relationship with him... But I don't like him. They force me to almost be his maid... But not quite. And Spain... I need to stay away from him. Otherwise, I'll start yelling to him, or something of that sort. I am still mad at him for far too many reasons. And I bet the Orchid in my hair on that he's still mad at me because of the Independence thing (it was quite bloody)._

_Nice, indeed. (Mine is, too. All my brothers and sisters know it. Better not anger me, or they'll be slapped, or thrown an arepa (Common breskfast dish here) at). Oh, really? I'll sing for you any time, just ask._

_That's cool :D We created it trying to imitate Spain's guitar... but failed. _

_Cuídate mucho, (Sort of "Take care a lot")_  
_Teresa Medina_

Drága Teresa,

It's very good that you are polite with everyone, please, continue being this way! Sometimes you can't help but hate certain people, and I think it's quite healthy to hate, I mean you can't live your life without never hating anyone... (I'm an angsty person,sorry.) _**Tényleg?* **_I'm happy to be...your...first. Uh,okay, I never mean it to be this _**félreérthető****_!

... Are you sure? I've heard about your boss; let's hope for the best, until his death isn't official. Isn't there someone who can help,and is closer to you than me?

Hah, almost all of them do that. On a lighter note...*winks*do you have someone in your mind right now?

*grins* Haha, I love this;so true, so true. "_Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._"

... Can I ask why you and Amerika have such a bad relationship? God, just let me see once he bothers you... I wouldn't show mercy. Was it? He didn't want to let you go?

**Austria**: Probably, Erzsébet...

Roderich, please, _**hagyj békén*****_. I'm not that stupid, I was just asking!

**Austria**: Being polite,huh? *storms away*

Sorry, Teresa, Roderich is annoyed because of some family issues...

Oh, you have a flower in your hair, too?! Another common thing between us!

And,still,they still anger you as well,right? They never learn... But, I guess, that makes life interesting and fun! Really?! Thank you! What kind of songs do you like?

It's a nice try,believe me.

_**Te is vigyázz magadra******_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Tényleg?**_- Really?

_****félreérthető**_- ambiguous

_*****hagyj békén**_-leave me alone

_******Te is vigyázz magadra**_- Take care you too


	52. Everyone nowadays (Mexico levele)

_Erzsébet,_  
_Don't worry, he won't curse you, let's just say... He's a huge fan of you._  
_I've been fine, just a few problems with América._  
_Saludos,_  
_Itzel Guerrero_

Drága Itzel,

Oh... is he? You-You are getting me interested!

Looks like a lot of people has with him... Can I help somehow?

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_


	53. Cupcakes(2pEngland levele)

_Hi 1p Hungary,_

_She took us by surprise! She just appeared out of nowhere! I believe she's more powerful than you think since she can turn us into anything just by wishing it with her wand!_

_* looks at Mirror Saubure waving her wand* WATCH OUT!_

_* Mirror Saubure turns Hungary and 2p England into a pink and blue cupcake with arms and legs * _

_* looks at pink cupcake body* Oh butterscotch... As much as I like cupcakes ...I don't want to BE a cupcake! * cries*_

_From,_

_2p England_

*walks over to England and pets his... well,head* Hey, don't cry, we aren't over! And you look cute too!

*looks at 2p!America*_**Elkéne egy kis segítség***_... Get that wand out of her hand,please somehow!

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Elkéne egy kis segítség -**_ We could use some help


	54. Help with a Vacation(Navassa levele)

_Arigato Miss Hungary! They finally left me alone! Daddy said sorry when he heard and told me to always tell him my problems! Can I come by to Austria's place sometimes? I want to play on his piano! By the way, Uncle Germany, Uncle Italy, and Uncle Japan invited me for a vacation. But Uncle England said I can't go because they are evil! Daddy is now arguing with him about it. Are they really mean because Daddy won't tell me his history with them and can you try to pursade Uncle England to let me go?_  
_-Navassa Island_

Drága Navassa,

I'm happy to hear that; feel free to always tell me when they bother you, drága.

*smiles* I knew he'd understand.

Oh... I need to ask Roderich himself first, but I'm sure he'll let you. (I'll make him, anyway.)

Well... I think, I need to partly agree with England on this, this time. My dear Ita-chan means no harm, Japan neither, but Germany... Ah, it's a bit complicated. I can't promise anything.

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_


	55. Yaoi is a Dangerous Spot(Texas levele)

**A/N: Leon is my OC, obviously. :)**

* * *

_Senora(?) Hungry,_

_Thank you for the compliment! Well,i was saying thank you for sticking up for him. i saw you at the meeting here in D.C. the happened reacently tell the others to shut up and leave him alone. It was a good thing too actually,I was tempted to fire a couple warning shots... y Si i am lucky to have him,he's looked after me and everyone else and we love him very much for doing so. And your coming to mi hermana's wedding, right? I'm helping set up and I was wondering if you and Senor Austria would mind doing the music...is that a bit much to ask? And when you look in the box I made some sweets ; Pan de euvo , conchitas,cookies,and some brownies. I hope you like them! Oh, and what exactly is Yaoi?_

_With Dirt and Sunshine,_  
_Eliso_

_P.S - I sent Tequlia too._

Drága Eliso,

Thank you, for both cases! Of course I stood up for him; he hasn't said anything wrong. I don't think he would have been too happy to see you fire in the Meeting room.

It must be hard for him to keep an eye on 50 children, and he still manages to do so! _**Dícséretes***_!

Oh... am I invited too? Then, of course I'm coming! I _love _weddings! No,no it's perfectly fine! We'd gladly do it... Oooo, I have so many ideas already! If I can help with anything else, just tell me!

**Austria**: Hey, Erzsébet, haven't you thought about aski-*sees the look in Hungary's eyes*...ng me about the perfect music?! I-I have some nice ones...

Perfect! You see, we are all in!

Yummy, sweets! Eliso, _**olyan drága vagy****_! I'm 100% sure we'll like them!

**Leon**: ... Hi. I'm Leon A. Edelstein, Hungary's son. We (dad, and my two sisters) are currently trying to talk her out of visiting your house and tell you about yaoi, in details. Sorry, Texas _**úr*** **_, but it's for your safety. Yaoi is love between two men.

Have a nice day,

Leon A. Edelstein

* * *

_***dícséretes**_- let it be here "Nice", like in "Nice work."

_****olyan drága vagy**_- you are such a sweetheart

_*****úr**_- Hungarian way of saying Mr. :)


	56. Have fun?(Hannah levele)

_Dear Hungary,_

_Let's meet just outside of Germany's house. That way, if some GerIta action happens, we can camp out in Germany's backyard and watch all the action through the windows with our night-vision binoculars. Hehehe... This is going to be fun..._

_Sincerely and Truly yours,_  
_Hannah_

_P.S. Austria, if you know what's good for Hungary, LET HER COME WITH ME! You know you can't stop her from watching her fetishes, so there's no use in trying to get her to not come and meet me at Germany's house! And we'll be careful of Switzerland. But, just in case, I'll bring my own frying pan._

Dear Hannah,

It's me, Austria again. Hungary said it's fine, she's already there and is waiting for you to arrive.

Night-vision binoculars?!... What the... I guess I'm never going to understand it... and I also rather don't want to.

Have... fun?,

Roderich Edelstein

P.S: I know I can't hold her back, but still, I'm hoping... You have a frying pan, too? Is it that popular as a choice of weapon?


	57. Social Butterfly(Wisconsin levele)

_Elizabeta _

_Perhaps that would work, I don't think I'll ever be a social butterfly but less awkward would be nice. I'm not offended by ehst you said about dad it's actually really funny. _

_Yea it should be and he said he was free next week on Friday through Sunday. Hehe perhaps we should I think he would look good as a cat. _

_Samantha _  
_P.S. _  
_Thanks I'm almost there its just one square on two sides._

Drága Samantha,

Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about making drastic changes in you, either. Social butterfly? Haha, _**ez jó***_! Huh, I'm glad, then. But, of course, most of the time he knows what to say.

Great! That's going to be a memorable weekend for him... and us! Yes!... Or, as a _**kukac****_!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: Woah, you are fast!

* * *

Vocabulary

_***ez jó**_- I like this one

_****kukac**_-worm


	58. Not him(Romania levele)

_Got you, Magyar._  
_First I want to remind you that this is probably pointless. Second, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PUTTING UP SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!_  
_(I have one, too, by Anonymous Quincy. Better than yours.)_  
_Anyway. *sigh* How's life been treating you? And Gilbert? You divorced with that piano freak already?_  
_C'mon, I need to know._  
_Cu dragoste,_  
_Romania_

Romania.

_**Ez aztán az eredmény.***_

Oh, how I missed you, too. I have the right to start something like this, so SHUT THE FUCK UP. Also, the amount of letters I receive prove you wrong, THIS IS NOT POINTLESS.

(Yes, sure, it has a total number of one letters, which was sent by yourself under some random name, right?)

It has been quite fair to me, until I saw your letter. He's been annoying one of America's daughters, Navassa Island, along with France and Spain, so I guess he's fine. Hey, you are,like... almost a century late; I divorced him quite a long time ago, you _**idióta román****_!

I answered you,happy now?

_**Te meg mi a francot szedsz*****_,

_Hungary_

P.S.: Are you really hitting on Budapest, you freak? (Read note. :))

* * *

_***Ez aztán az eredmény**_-What an achievement

_****idióta román**_- idiot Romanian

_*****Te meg mi a francot szedsz**_- What the hell are you taking? (like,referring to being on drugs :D)

Note: There are some letters with Budapest in which she said she was in love with Romania, and,if it's not problem, I want to kind of continue that idea. :D


	59. I'm still Clueless (Mexico levele)

_Erzsébet,_  
_Interesada? Well, he just won't stop talking about you, and that he gets flustered when he's around you._  
_De verdad? You will help me deal with America? Muchas gracias! _  
_Cuidate!_  
_Itzel Guerrero_

Drága Itzel,

...Is there such a person? I never really see someone like that. Can't you give me any other hint?

Well, depends on the problem. I mean, I don't want to go against him, but as far as I'm not getting the chance to, I'll!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_


	60. Hungarian Revolution of 1848

Hello, my dear readers, and letter-writers! This time, I'm not answering, but rather asking you to slow down/stop for a minute, and remember that today is _**March 15**_, in other words, the anniversary of the _Hungarian Revolution of 1848/49_. This may not be important for you,but,believe me,it is for me! It was a huge battle, and even through we were defeated in the end,I'm still proud of my citizens,who never backed down,who never hesitated to fight for their home. It was tough,and I lost a lot of men,women,and even children! Just imagine,children with not toys,but weapons in their hands!

So,even if just for a tiny second,think of us,Hungarian people.

**Éljen a magyar szabadság, éljen a haza!**

On a lighter note,listen to one of my favourite songs of all time.

watch?v=KYMWh9uwtZk

* * *

So, hi! :D You know, I needed a way to celebrate this day, and I found one! For those, who actually read it, thank you! Also, if you have a question with/about _**március 15**_, feel free to ask Erzsébet! She'll gladly answer.


	61. Listing Hungarian Words 5 (50-60)

96., **Tényleg?**- Really?

97., **félreérthető**- ambiguous

98., **hagyj békén**-leave me alone

99., **Te is vigyázz magadra**- Take care you too

100., **Elkéne egy kis segítség**_** -**_ We could use some help (Yay! The 100th!)

101., **dícséretes**- let it be here "Nice", like in "Nice work."

102., **olyan drága vagy**- you are such a sweetheart

103., **úr**- Hungarian way of saying Mr. :)

104., **ez jó**- I like this one

105., **kukac**-worm

106., **Ez aztán az eredmény**-What an achievement

107., **idióta román**- idiot Romanian

108., **Te meg mi a francot szedsz**- What the hell are you taking? (like,referring to being on drugs :D)

Our next goal is to reach 200!

**Erzsébet**: We'll one day, we will!


	62. Kidnapping Case (Russia levele)

_Dear Hungary,_

_How can I make up with Saubure? I made her angry by kidnapping her and she destroyed my roof and since it was raining all my stuff got soaked and now they all need to be replaced! I tried to visit her at her house but got stuck in her carnivorous forest that is near the house. * dodges a plant that was trying to eat him* * looks at a figure in the distance*Wait a minute... Why is France in the forest? And why does he have a sharp knife?! _

_France: * is mad at Russia*You shouldn't have kidnapped my little sister... you will pay!_

_*Russia gets attacked by France*_

_Help me!_

_From,_

_Russia_

_**Kedves***_ Russia,

First of all... *catches France by his arms and holds him back*... why did you kidnap her?*looks at Russia* Are you starting this 'become one with me' thing all over again?

_**Várom válaszod****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Kedves**_- kinda like 'drága', but a bit more distant

_****Várom válaszod**_- Waiting for your answer


	63. Can my 2p! help?(Navassa levele)

_Miss Hungary! I hate Daddy and Uncle England! They won't let me go to the 2p world to visit my 2p's grave! When I got stuck in the 2p world a few years back, I landed right in the middle of the 2ps World Meeting. They wanted to torture me but my 2p protected me! She beat them up and made them promise not to hurt me in any way. After a few weeks, they eventually got use to me there and a few even made friends with me. When I was about to go back, a drunk driver came charging out of nowhere! She jumped in the way and suffered very severe injuries. My 2p died an hour later but I couldn't be there for her. That's why every year I sneak out to visit her in the other world. But this year, I decide to tell them the truth. But they ground and forbid me from going! It isn't fair!_  
_-Navassa Island :'(_

Drága Navassa,

At some point, I have to agree with them. It sounds a bit _**veszélyes***_,knowing they could attack you anytime,no matter what they say. You know, your Dad, and England care for you,and they they don't want you to get hurt, or even die.

But, maybe I could ask my 2p! to keep an eye on you,and that way,maybe they'd let you go there... By the way,have you ever met my 2p! ? What is she like,if yes?

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***veszélyes**_-dangerous


	64. Bad Times(Venezuela levele)

_Querida Erzsébet,_

_I'll continue being like this. Almost everyone (with counted exceptions) deserves to be treated politely. Hmm... true fact. I try not to hate anyone, but it is quite difficult. Oh, too ambiguous... I'm sorry. Never meant it to be, either._

_...Things just went too bad right now. The death has been made official, and... Chaos time. My brothers and sisters are trying to help me, but it isn't much of a difference. Anyways, how are things at your place?_

_Yes, they do. *blushes* Me? No, no! A-absolutely not!_

_So true. Excellent, excellent._

_He... I think I might hate him. Can't explain a "why", actually. Words refuse to flow. But... right now it is because one of my brothers told me he was planning on taking advantage of me because of my current situation. Yes, it was. He didn't want to let me go, because I was rich in precious stones and pearls back at that time. I was the first among my brothers and sisters on fighting for my independence... He wasn't angry at that time. Just... really sad. _

_Oh, Mr. Austria, don't be like that to Hungary... She was just asking innocently! It could had been another reason!_

_I hope everything gets better._

_Yes, I do! Another common thing, I like it. _

_They do. Never learn. And they like to tease me, knowing I will sometime explode in rage, bitchslapping them. Oh, it IS fun. Kind of a sport, running after them. Yes! You're welcome. Hmm... I like almost everything 'decent'. Reggaeton is just... heretical! _

_Thank you._

_Espero que todo esté bien, (I hope everything is ok)_  
_Teresa Medina. _

_PD: I just happened to see Argentina and Chile in... compromising positions. And they are both boys. Took them a picture. Is it weird if I now want to stalk them to get more pictures?_

Drága Teresa,

Perfectly said, nowadays it seems like everyone misses politeness, sometimes even my kids! And that makes me angry. Oh...are you still trying? _**Becsülendő***_;I gave it up, a long time ago. *grins* No,no,it's fine. Actually, I'm putting it to a whole new level. Everything is just so... _félreérthető_.

Oh,dear. I-Isn't there someone who could take his place? Well, there was a huge snow falling in here,and these three days,and even today tired me out! And there was a hilarious incident; it was two o'clock in the morning,I was just beginning to sleep,when my phone started to rang. I picked it up,and guess what, Budapest, Pozsony, Ajka, Eger, Pécs, and 10 other cities/villages were standing in front of my door, wanting to get inside,because they couldn't get home! Despite its saddness, it was funny. But nothing as serious as it's at your country. Really,I can't think of a way to help,but if there's one,tell me!

*grins again* Are you sure,or should I ask it one more time?~

Yes! Unfortunately, I wasn't the one who came up with it; listen to The Pierces-Secret. It's an amazing song!

That damn _**kölyök****_,he does it with everyone in sight! Someone should stop him. How brave! I mean, it must have been hard to be the first...Woah!*did some research in Venezuela*Y-You have a lot of siblings,don't you...?

**Austria**: But that's the case,always! She asks something unnecessary,and they all think she lacks a few brain cells!

Please,ignore him. That's what I do,too. The truth is, one of our kids, Katalin, Kata for short, rebelled against him,for the first time ever. He...can't really take it.

Me too! I'm glad you wrote me!

Haha!*imagines Teresa running after her sisters/brothers*But,still,you can't help,but love them,right? A very good sport,and,at least,it keeps you fit! Is it?*listens to one*...Yes,it so is. What's gotten into this world?

Don't thank me,thank yourself. *smiles* What other _**hangszer*****_ can you play?

_**Imádkozom érted******_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

PD: Ohoho,it's,absolutely. What isn't normal is that you haven't sent me that picture,yet. I want to see it,I _need_ to see it! Please,keep taking more!

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***becsülendő**_- valuable

_****kölyök**_- kid

_*****hangszer**_- instrument

_******Imádkozom érted**_- I'm praying for you


	65. Sweet(Texas levele)

_Yes,but he made me promise not to shoot anybody...and I was tempted when people kept calling me cute and then when they where yelling at him...and actually some states are double personified making it kinda hard so we mainly use human names. Ah,good! Italy told me that when he was little you would sing him to sleep sometimes and that you had such a pretty voice and how played such nice music! I look forward to seeing you preform! Ok,I'll tell you,Haha! Good,I hope you do,but be warned that's a LOOOOT a sugar...and no I'm not! Talk to Alaska,He's the "Sweetie Pie" of the family._

_With RattleSnakes and Tumble Weeds,_  
_Eliso_

_Dear Leon,_

_whoops...I am SOOOOOOO sorry for asking if that caused any problems, I was just asking a question and...oh, you don't need to call me sir,you are most likely the elder here, in both body and true age. I look 13...and I was a nation!...Dios Mio...if that her reaction to me asking...what would happen if she found out I have a Boyfriend...hmmmmm. You may want to burn your letter after reading this..._

_You Too,_  
_Eliso M.R.F.C. Jones(I have a long name...)_

Drága Eliso,

Don't blame them, you really are cute, you know? You have this adorable child face...~

Double personified? How?

*blushes* My dear Ita-chan. Well,yeah, I used to sing him to sleep. I do hope I still have my "nice" voice,I hadn't sang in such a long time! Oh, Roderich is the one who plays instruments well,I can only play the piano. By the way, can you play any instruments?

... Sweetheart,like,_**kit érdekel***_! I LOVE sweets!

Why? For me,it's you!

_**Sok-sok****_ szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

Dear Eliso,

No,no,no! Please,don't feel guilty about it,it's no problem! ..But you are still the so called "Texas"! 13?! What is your real age? I'm 19. ..._**Anyu*****_ would probably hunt you down with her questions about your boyfriend,and would take photos of you, while doing...that. So I don't really recommend telling her.

Don't worry, we'll all work hard on hiding your letters from now on.

**Katalin**: Yes,so don't worry! Oh,by the way,I'm Katalin,it's nice to meet you!

**Anna**: ...You know,he was talking with Leon.

**Katalin**: I-I just said hi to him!

... These are my sisters. On the top of that,we're triplets.

Write back soon,

Leon A. (Amadeus) Edelstein (Tell me your full name! I'm interested now!)

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***kit érdekel**_-who cares

_****sok-sok**_- lots and lots

_*****anyu**_- mommy


	66. What a nice Lady!(Washington levele)

_I heard that you don't like Romania at all... How about reading some Twilight yaoi to cheer you up? I've got plenty! After all, Edward and Jacob are my citizens!_

_- Stephanie M. Jones, a.k.a. Washington (state)_

Drága Stephanie,

Dear,don't even mention him...

Great idea!... Is my fondness on yaoi this known?

Are they? I never knew!... Do ya have anything with Emmett in it? But Jedward is fine,too!

Köszönöm!,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: I love how you share the same name with _**Alkonyat***_'s writer!

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Alkonyat**_-Twilight


	67. Fabulous!(Hannah levele)

_Dear Hungary, _

_Thanks for watching that GerIta with me last night. And the pictures we took: FABULOUS! Now, how we get them photocopied from our cameras without receiving looks from the employees is a mystery. But we'll somehow do it! Plus, do you think we should have three copies of each picture we took instead of two so that Japan can enjoy them, too? I hear he's very interested in how they're doing since they never really talk about their lifestyles in Germany's house(BUT WE DO NOW! :D )._

_Again, köszönöm. It was really fun._

_Hannah_

_P.S. Austria, we need to talk. I think Hungary and I are now friends that enjoy watching yaoi. So if your to handle both of us, I have a few rules to discuss with you about her and I. Danke Austria for letting her come with me though!_

Drága Hannah,

Drága,drága Hannah, the pleasure is mine. It was fantastic! Don't worry your pretty little head about that; I have my own little place for that,so no one'll know about it! Brilliant idea (and how thoughtful!); _**Japán***_ needs them to get inspired and draw another amazing DJ! Ohoho, they do,they do...at least,my little Ita-chan. ( :) And I know even more...~)

_**Nagyon,nagyon szívesen.****_ Wanna do it all again,sometime soon?

Szeretettel,

_Erzsébet_

P.S.: **Austria**: ... I couldn't stop her,so... But,you are welcome. Okay,I'm all ears.*takes out a piece of paper,and a pen to even list them*

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_*******Japán**_-Japan

_****Nagyon,nagyon szívesen**_- You are very,very welcome


	68. March 15(Texas levele)

_Oh yeah,I've heard of it. Dad has me still go to school and it was mentioned and I dug up some stuff. This was YOUR Independence Revolution of sorts,correct? You fought against and as well right? They (The fighters) where called 'Magyars' right? I would really like to know more,or be corrected if I'm wrong...In fact I'd like to ask if I could come visit for a bit because My "Birth-Day" in the Eyes of Mexico's states is when I became independent even though Mexico kept counting me as apart of the territory he had even after I became a state... It was April 21st last month but does this mean it's YOUR birthday?_

_Curious,_

_Eliso Jones_

_P.S-May the men,women,and children who valiantly fought rest in peace forevermore...their many deaths where not in vain and I proudly and humbly give my respect to each and everyone who fought. All those who where brave and stood proud will be remembered!_

Drága Eliso,

Yes,it was, we wanted to be independent from the Austrian Empire, we wanted to get the 12 points, which you may have heard about as well,accepted. Actually, we are always called "Magyarok", not only in fights. What would you like to know about? You know,it's quite a long story,so some questions would make it easier for me to answer. Oh, _**boldog születésnapot***_, even if I'm late! You mean the 15th March? No,no,dear,my birthday is the 20th August, when the first king, István, established Hungary; I know,it's confusing,for I had so many revolutions for my _**szabadság****_...

And I'd be glad,if you'd visit me! When'd you come here?

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: Eliso,really,thank you. I wish I knew how to express myself better,but... I'm really thankful. About what you wrote... yes, all of them died as heroes, and will always be remembered, my dear people... They were braver than me,by a lot.

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***boldog születésnapot**_- happy birthday

_****szabadság**_ - independence


	69. Don't cry(Russia levele)

_No... You see... I like Saubure a lot and we used to be friends and ever since she started dating 2p Italy I started feeling very jealous of him so I kidnapped her to lure 2p Italy to get rid of him but the plan backfired on me. Now Saubure despises me and broke off our friendship and she tries to kill me every time she sees me because of what I tried to do to 2p Italy and France is mad at me for kidnapping Saubure. * starts sobbing loudly* _

_France: Hungary, let go of me! He needs to pay for kidnapping my little sister!* is still mad at Russia* _

_From,_

_Russia_

Kedves _**Oroszország***_,

Oh, God. Don't be surprised, though, be happy that she hasn't succeeded in killing you yet.

I'd advice you to give her a little time, at first. Try not to meet, or see her. Then, after one week,or so, try to slowly approach her,and tell her how much you regret your plan now,and how much you want to be friends with her,again. Maybe, if she likes flowers,or chocolate,give her some.

I won't,France. You need to recognize, as well,that she's safe now,Russia hasn't done anything with her... right,Russia?*looks at him* And,please,don't cry...

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Oroszország**_- Russia


	70. Just the Way You Are(Wisconsin levele)

_Elizabeta _

_Yea that's good I'm fairly happy the way I am. Yea I think it's a good term for that. Yes he really does have a way with words. _

_Yes I think it will be very memorable indeed hehehe, eh I was going for cute but whatever. _

_Samantha _  
_P.S. _  
_I suppose so but I still can't get those two squares._

Drága Samantha,

And that's also the way your family, and your friends, and I, love you! Sorry, sorry, I just... really liked the sound of it! He does, he does. I like the way he talks back to England.

I'm bringing my camera; you never know when you could get a great backmail! Oh, sorry, I've just seen a spell in your gift book that can turn anything into _**gyümölcs***_! And there was an example with an orange,so...

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.:Can I help you somehow?

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***gyümölcs**_-fruit


	71. A new friend:Rosemead(Navassa levele)

_Hi Miss Hungary! So I did get to visit the 2p world! I drag my friend, Rosemead with me for extra security! The Last time the 2ps met her, they got kicked in the jewels by her several times. So they are scared of her!_  
_-Navassa Island._

_Hi Hungary and thanks for handling her so well. She can be a pest sometimes. Can you tell Prussia to leave me alone because he is bothering me about the disappearance of his bird? I told him several times that his bird is a mother and needs to care for her babies. Also can you give me any advice when going to the World Academy? Somehow, I got enrolled when I am a city not a country._  
_-Rosemead (Renee Jones)_

Drága Navassa,

Oh, I'm happy you could go there, in the end! Haha, what a fighter! (Just like me.) And how were they? I mean,the 2p!s. Did you get to meet mine?

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

Drága Renee,

You are welcome,but I haven't done anything special... She's a really nice girl,anyway. Hey,don't be rude! Everyone is. Seems like _**Poroszország***_ is feeling particularly awesome nowadays; of course I can. You know, he's not really into the whole family thing, so he won't understand it. I have only one; protect your sanity, by any cost. Believe me,they are going to try to take it away from you.

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Poroszország-**_ Prussia


	72. Meet my frienemy(Czech Republic levele)

_Hey, Hungary_

_My name is Czech Rep. Fir shot they call me Česko. How are you? Do you still fight with my brother,Slovakia? I know you hate me and i hate you but i'm sending you thus letter becuase i'm bored. I have a beer competition with Gilbert, sadly i lost. He was also drunk, he said that one day he will kiss you in frobt of Austria, I don't know if he will did that but watch out he might really do it._

_Sincerly,_  
_Hedvika Libushe Jelinkova (Czech Republic)_  
_P.S we are still frienemies_

Kedves Česko,

Thank you, I'm fine, apart from some tiny political problems. And you? Urgh,don't even mention him, he just "visited" me yesterday... Roderich's still trying to calm me down. Keeping you enemies closer is a good tactic,that's for sure... Well,he haven't done it yet, thanks for warning me! I can totally see him trying to do it-and being unable to stand for a while,after it, too.

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: _**Örülök neki!* **_I wish to stay this way, without having to forget the friend part...

* * *

**_Vocabulary_**

**_*Örülök neki_**-happy to hear it


	73. Listing Hungarian Words 6 (62-72)

109., **Kedves**- kinda like 'drága', but a bit more distant

110., **Várom válaszod**- Waiting for your answer

111., **veszélyes**-dangerous

112., **becsülendő**- valuable

113., **kölyök**- kid

114., **hangszer**- instrument

115., **Imádkozom érted**- I'm praying for you

116., **kit érdekel**-who cares

117., **sok-sok**- lots and lots

118., **anyu**- mommy

119., **Alkonyat**-Twilight

120., **Japán**-Japan

121., **Nagyon,nagyon szívesen**- You are very,very welcome

122., **boldog születésnapot**- happy birthday

123., **szabadság** - independence

124., **Oroszország**- Russia

125., **gyümölcs**-fruit

126., **Poroszország**_**-**_ Prussia

127., **Örülök neki**-happy to hear it

Almost 130! Way to go,Bözsi!

**Erzsébet**: ...

I-I m-mean,Erzsi...


	74. A snake!(Eliso levele)

_...I am not 'Cute'...I have killed many people...and I carry More knives than Belarus along with my guns at all times...I have scared RUSSIA when I got blood thirsty...hmmmm,well like how Italy is both Romano and Veneziano but there different parts...Like New York,there's Charles(Up state) and then just New York,and Brooklyn and Manhattan. same space,different people. oh,you see,my computer will mess up some times and remove things I've typed. It took out Mr, Austria's name when I put it,so just watch out in the future please...sorry...Yup,I do Percussion and Guitar and some Violin and Piano. It gives me something to do. 'cept who ever said "practice makes perfect" lied...I'VE HAD OVER A CENTURY AND STILL SUCK! Yay! I like cooking,but Grandpa(England) tries to "Teach me" because he claims I "Still need proper teaching",and to "fret not child for I am a culinary master and shall teach you how to better yourself"...is it bad? Cause I know Grandpa's is *SHUDDER*...Well,for one he's the baby so it's a given,and he loves pretty much anybody so long as your not mean or a he's quiet and polite and is just a good kid overall. I have had to beat the crap out of people when they where bullying him and then he made me stop and said not to that they where just saying the truth and then he asked me to help treat them..._

_Good Bye ,_  
_Eliso_

_P.S.- I sent Rattle snake Jerky don't worry,there's no venom.I made it my self!_

_Dear Leon,_

_Ah,but..sorry...still...if you say so...Yes,I am Formally known as The Republic of Texas. I was a pretty good sized Nation but I wasn't stable...America couldn't bear to see a little kid slowly die in pain and while sick...so I agreed to be "Adopted" as he put it and it's been nice having a family...yes,you see there was a time where some of my siblings got into a fight with my Dad(not Father,Dad) and dragged me in,even though I didn't agree my people did so they declared war and I ran away from my responsibilities as a State. I didn't want to hurt my people or my family so I ran away and changed my name ,cut my hair,and helped try to free slaves and take care of those who where hurt... eventually I was caught and had to fightback but then when the war ended I was very hurt as well as deathly sick...The Civil War was one of the worst moments for me...Hm,well with my age there's many different points,did you mean the overall time? like from when Abuelo(Spain) first colonized me? But why? Iceland and I seem like friends when people see can't tell unless we tell and you pay close attention. And what would she take pictures of us doing what? Oh,Hello! It's plesure to meet you! Triplets? Wonderful! I have siblings where some are quadtuplets! I'm Eliso,nice to meet you Anna,Katalin. I'll try._

_Plesant meeting you three,_

_Eliso(Miguel Rodriguez fernandez-Carrido) Jones(Yours is much nicer.)_

Drága Eliso,

You have more knives than Belarus? Is that even possible? ... Hey,is there something wrong with me,if I still think,you're cute?

Oh, I see. Well,that's a lot of kids,and confusing! In Hungary, there's only one representative for each city, but some bigger towns also have theirs.

It's fine,dear, I was sure that you meant Roderich. These wicked _**számítógépek***_.

Hey, it takes more time for some poeple to lear how to play them. If you want,I can ask Roderich to give you a helping hand,and teach you!

No. Please, don't let England to teach you! I love your food the way it is!

Oh, he really seems sweet! I'd like to meet him one day.

Take care, and try not to beat up anyone,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: Woah! T-Thank you, it looks adorable! See? That's why I think you're cute!

Drága Eliso,

**Katalin**: My God! What a history!

**Anna**: But wasn't running away a bad idea in the end?

Hey, Anna!

**Anna**: I'm just asking...

Sorry, she lacks politeness sometimes... And,yes,the overall time.

Believe me,Mom pays close... very close attention. It's scary how much she can read from the little things.

Oh,so you are not near the subject of... sex yet? Then,nothing. I'm sorry.*blushes*

**Anna**: Idiot.

You say?!

**Katalin**: W-Woah... Just woah. Do you have a twin,by the way?

Since Anna and Leon are off arguing,I'm going to sign it,

Héderváry Katalin


	75. Next:SuFin?(Hannah levele)

_Dear Hungary,_

_Of course I would! Who shall we sneak up to this time? Sweden and Finland? :D_

_Best of all, Japan LOVES the pictures! Though, I had to go get him several boxes of tissues since he had bloody noses almost all the time he was looking at them._

_With love,_  
_Hannah_

_P.S. Austria, first rule: You have to enjoy my cooking. I may be English, but I can cook unlike England. Rule two: Don't interrupt Hungary and I while we photocopy and discuss our yaoi wonderland. It's very rude. Rule three: When we discuss and watch yaoi... *babbles on and on about the rules*_

Drága Hannah,

Oh, hell YEAH! The world/we/Japan need/needs more picture about them!

Of course he had;these pictures are the BEST taken of them, in the entire _**univerzum***_!

Szeretettel,

_Erzsébet_

P.S.: **Austria**: *takes notes hard-workingly*Oh... only 1284? It's not that much...*big,big sweatdrop,but doesn't dare to say anything rude*

* * *

**Vocabulary**

_***univerzum**_-universe


	76. Welcome Back!(Shira levele)

_Drága Erzsébet,_  
_How can you stop yourself from doing something that you know isn't good for you? Sometimes I tell myself that, but I find myself doing it anyway. For example, say I can't fall asleep. So, then I go online and read doujinshi... Even though I know I'll be tired in the morning._  
_Can you picture yourself giving dance lessons? I had an idea for a story... But shhhh! It's top-secret, igen?_  
_I know Prussia-I know what you'll say, so I'll make this quick. He told me that... *looks around quickly* he was considering writing to you. But you didn't hear that from me..._  
_From one fujoshi to another,_  
_Shira_

Drága Shi-

*rubs her eyes,and checks the name again*

Yeah,you're back again, édes Shira! _**Mi újság?***_

Uh, I know it. With that very same example. Well, I used to do it for a long time (and I was like shit in the morning), but one night, I realized that I can't continue like this anymore. I have a country that I need to take care of, and this,alone gave me the strength to go to sleep. So, it might help, if you... think of something important that might be crashed,because of this. Like, your end-of-the-year math test, or something like that.

*nodds*Yes, I can. I like dancing! Oh, a story? What kind of story? _**Persze,****lakat a számon****_.

Hahaha, Gilbert? Oh my God, the awesomeness will strike again. I'm waiting for it.

_**Viszlát,elvtársnő!*****_,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_***Mi újság**_- what's up

_****Persze,lakat a számon**_- Of course,my lips are sealed

_*****Viszlát,elvtársnő**_-See you,woman-comrade


	77. No More Plants(Russia levele)

_Okay I will wait. I can try giving her some chocolates since Saubure is obsessed with candy and... hey is that scary looking plant with sharp pointy teeth trying to grab your leg?! _

_* looks at a plant with thorny vines moving across the grass about to grab Hungary's leg*_

_From,_

_Russia_

*just in time,she jumps away from the plant,with France over her shoulders*

It does not,anymore!*she pulls out her sword,and slices the plant into two* Ah,I hope there isn't any more of it.

So.*looks at Russia again*I just need to ask it,sorry. Are you in love with Saubure?

_Héderváry Erzsébet_


	78. The 12 points(Texas levele)

Ms._ Hungary,_  
_ah,so I was a bit off but i had the gist of it correct right?hmmmmm,well to narrow it down,some books mention that you also had some fighting against aswell? And Ive heard of the 12 points but they have never been fully explained in any reading I've done. Ah,Gracias! That's fine 'cept that what most think my Birth Day is like how I just got yours wrong(I am VERY VERY sorry 'bout that by the way!) I consider it when I got the best presant ever-a family. So I guess it's actually Febuary 28th...but even then I've still had to be Re-Annexed...so I guess I have 3. Hmmmm,I need to remember to send you a cake...or a cake and a lot of extra sweets...ah,you don't need to thank where people of your land,not ,they deserve all the respect they have earned...I see you as very brave aswell,on par with where fully willing to give up their lives,they would not have done that if they didn't have faith in you. I can understand where your comming from though.I had very mixed feelings about my revolution and I was a bit scared at times._

_Take Care,_  
_Eliso_

Drága Eliso,

Of course you had,and it's no problem, dear; you are willing to learn more about it,and that's what matters. Yes, I had, mostly with Roderich, but... there were also some of my own men, who were on his side... it was terrible. Well,basically the 12 poins contained our demands, like the freedom of the press without censorship, national army, or union with Transylvania. Ironically, it was the very first document that was printed out in the freedom of the press; then we handled them out to the people, who went to bring their friends, relatives, or anyone they could find. No, no, please don't apologize, you don't need to, it's easy to get confused by it! It's so true,family is the greatest gift of all! Three? Lucky you; it must be nice to get presents all the three times. You don't need to,really... You know,it's not like I'd ever regret standing up for our rights,but you know, those long nights when you can't sleep,and your mind just keeps on repeating it all... Oh, I guess I'm being the sentimental woman I am. Excuse me.

Take care you too,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: Would you tell me about your revolution,if it's not a problem?

P.P.S.: I sent you one of the original copies of the 12 points; I was surprised to find out I still have some (1848 wasn't yesterday...)! Brings back the feelings... Nevermind,I hope you like it. Even through it's in Hungarian, I wanted you to have the truly Hungarian one.


	79. Pen and Paper(Bavaria levele)

_(Bavaria is locked in stocks. He can only move his hand, and Hungary has left him with just a pen and paper to communicate.)_

_Ungarn, please let me go. I can see that you've bared my feet and left a large collection of feathers and other tickling instruments beside me. It's never funny when you get like this. Last time was bad enough..._

**_Bajorország*_**,

I advice you to use that pen wisely, don't waste your precious ink. Two week's a long time, you know.

Why complaining so much? I'm being so generous; last time all you had was just a paper.

It is funny, and I love watching your face while...~ Oh, but you do know what I'm talking 'bout.*grins*

Depends on who's speaking; I enjoyed it.

_**Majd megyek érted****_,

_Erzsébet_

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

***Bajorország**- Bavaria

****Majd megyek érted**- I'll go get you sometime


	80. Getting by(Rosemead levele)

_So Hungary, can you recommend any good yaoi manga? I am personally a huge fan of it. I survive my first day at World Academy and the nations are driving me crazy. But I handled it just fine. Where do you hang out at lunch because I couldn't find you? Russia is stalking me and Belarus is stalking him because of that. How long do nations stay at the World Academy? The capitals and major cities are joining me, oh joy. Navassa says hi and she is having fun with Sealand and the others. Amazingly, she got into the Magic Club. CRASH! Not again, Sorry but I must go see what she has got into now. NAVASSA WHAT DID YOU DO?! THERE'S A GIANT HOLE IN THE WALL!_  
_-Sign an angry Rosemead_

Drága Rosemead,

Oh, I can... But I'd rather send along my list, I'd take a bit of time to write down 32.567 titles,wouldn't it? You deserve a round of applause, honestly - oh, I saw that scene! You three in a straight line, running around with Belarus screaming "Marry meeee!", Russia "You want to became one with me,da?", and you with an almost crying face... I'm really, really sorry,but that was hilarious! Oh, I'm usually with Roderich, in the music room; if you want to find us, just follow the sound of piano... or a loud "The awesome me is here!~". Haha, at least you have some people, who are in the same shoes as you; if you have any problems with them, just look for Budapest (Csinszka), she can help - she has my looks, and a frying pan, and a way nicer personality. I'm saying hi to her, as well! But tell her to keep an eye on Arthur at the Magic Club, he turns anyone into the weirdest things in his sight. Eh, at least you are not going to feel hot during the night...

May the force be with you,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_


	81. My kids are not amused(Wisconsin levele)

_Elizabeta _

_Well I'm glad for that because I love you and everyone else tge way they are too. Yes dad has always loved messing with Uncle England, he thinks Uncle's reactions are hilarious. _

_Yes I think I'll bring my camera to it's to good of an opportunity to pass up. Ah I remember that spell I caused chaos with it for awhile. _

_Samantha _  
_P.S _  
_If you could that would be great._

Drága Samantha,

*smiles* How cute! *stretches her hands*May I hug you?

Well,I'm not surprised, and he's right - he can be angered so easily, and it's funny to see him still trying to act like a gentleman, and failing in it!

Great; now we are prepared! Haha, I'm just getting into it - my kids are not amused, at all.

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

P.S.: Of course, just show me where you are at the moment.


	82. No hope?(Russia levele)

_Da! I am in love with Saubure, but I don't think she feels the same way though... she's in love with North Italy's second player self._

_From,_  
_Russia_

Kedves Russia,

Oh... well, if she is, there's not much you can do. And certainly, kidnapping her didn't help this case, either. Wait, are they dating? I mean, 2p!Ita-chan, and Saubure?

_Héderváry Erzsébet_


	83. Bad News and Worried about Česko

'Ello, my dear fans!

**Roderich&Erzsébet**: *sweatdrop*

How are you all?

**Erzsébet**: Cut the sweet talk out, _**kedves***_.

W-Why so blunt?!

**Roderich**: Sooner or later, you must tell them...

I-I just wanted to give it a nice start...!

**Katalin**: It's fine,it's fine.

**Leon**: Do you want me to-

NO,NO! I'm doing it, urgh! S-So... I'm really sorry,but,because of stuying, Erzsébet'll only be able to reply on weekends.

**Erzsébet**: But don't worry! The shorter letters'll be answered now! Shorter means..._Ontario_'s, _Bavaria_'s,_Russia_'s and _Česko_'s.

Eventually,we'll get to the longer ones,I swear! Hold on, Eliso-kun!

**All** (except for Austria): WE LOVE YOUR LETTERS!

* * *

_Dear Hungary,_

_ Sorry I haven't been able to contact you lately. I was grounded for trying to send my siblings to... It doesn't matter where. I also got my chainsaw taken away again :(. I was reading history textbooks for possible blackmail the other day. There's a lot of history on Grandpa France and Grandpa Britton. But i stumble across something interesting: the continental drift. It's really interesting. A long time ago all the continents (and our countries) were all one piece of land. You should check it out. Anyway I gtg play a hockey match so I'll see yea later._

_ -Clair Williams_

Drága Claire,,

Dear,it's perfectly fine, what matters is that you are back! Oh, I have some ideas about where... Why? Did you try to use it on any of your _**rokonok****_? *laughs* My my! Reading textbooks? Smart,smart. Did you read any interesting about them? Yeah,I've heard about that; it is interesting,and fascinating! Just imagining that everyone was kind of...one with everyone. I bet Russia'd be more than happy to hear it. Okay, good luck!

Szeretettel,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_(Hungary drags her fingers along Bavaria's feet, eliciting hysterical laughter. The next day, she finds a letter.)_

_ I swear, Ungarn. I'll get out of here, and when I do I'll make sure Austria know what's going on._

_ (Hungary approaches the still bound Bavaria with a feather in hand, pointed directly at his toes. He reflexively squirms.) _

_ -Bavaria_

*she grins,and starts to tickle his toes*

Oh, how many times I've heard it from you...~

_Erzsébet_

* * *

_Da! Saubure and 2p Italy are dating. I was surprised when she told me. That was when she and I used to get along._

_ From,_  
_ Russia_

Kedves Russia,

I believe you;it is surprising! What do you think, is it going to last?

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_Ahoj, Hungary_

_ I'm fine, thank you. Really! My brother visited you? He told me he's going to visit Slovenia. I hate him, he is such a liar. Did Prussia kissed you? Also what did brother did to you? _

_ Sincerly,_  
_ Česko_

_ P.S. I know lucky for us there is still friend in enemy._  
_ My just saw me writing a letter to you and he-_

Kedves Česko,

It's nothing - is everything fine there?... Oh,how I wish he visited him instead of me. Great, that makes two of us;I hate him too! Fortunately not yet... but he's been acting weird lately,so... who knows what he's planning inside his head... *finally reads the end of the letter*

HEY! You okay?! Česko!

Worried,

_Héderváry Erzsébet_

* * *

_***kedves**_-honey

_****rokonok**_ - relatives


End file.
